Public Relations
by Lafemmewesker
Summary: The odd story of the Publicist for Umbrella. Late in the game, young Astrid gets drawn into the espionage of politics, and Umbrella's sinister plot. She makes a good ally in HUNK, thus most of the U.S.S. as she tries to thread on thin ice. Rated M for gore, violence, and sexual themes. I will post in the beginning of the chapter for triggers. {{ OC, plus canon, and OCxHUNK ship }}
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Public

_A/N: So I was thinking and bored, and it came to me. Umbrella HAD to have a PR to cover up any incident because anything else would be under Spencer, and Ashford, and the other founders. So they would have to have someone hired, and that was very good at deceiving the public. Of course, this is going to be an OC fanfiction with a lot of cameos, and it will lead up to present times._

 **Chapter 1: Meeting the Public**

 **January 2nd, 1997**

Heels clacked against the tile floor as a young woman made her way outside of the Umbrella's main buildings in the country. Long dark hair straight down her back as she made her way to the podium. Her skin was a little tan due to her heritage but still pale due to the lack of sunlight. Painted red lips and makeup did expertly from years of practice. She straighten out the flashcards in her hand that were blank, and actually there for show. Her smile revealed straight white teeth.

At once the blinding lights of multiple new teams flashed all at once. It took a little over a half hour, but within the first ten minutes she had them eating out of the palm of her hands. The remaining time was just feeding the public bullshit mixed with truth. Half-truths were always the best information to give to any crowd. It was to the point where she bullshits everyone else in her life. When she was done she turned on her heels and walked back into the building, and security eventually escorted news team off the property.

The woman sighed, and despite graduating early from the university in public speaking she was still relatively young. Just turned eighteen that summer, and still looked very young in appearance, which was actually her strongest suit. People believed appearance first, and words second. That was why she took very good care of her health.

She walked straight to a door and walked in only glance just down the hall. The labs that were just beyond the office she was heading was something she shuddered at the thought of going back there. "It went well Lord Spencer," She said to the man sitting at the desk. Her boss directly. "The incident is well forgotten," She assured him as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"I saw the news report," He said, and the woman stared intense suspense. This was her first job, and this could set her for life if she did a good job the first public relation conflict. "They did as you said, they ate up every word you said." There was a slight smile playing along his lips. She held in a sigh and smiled at him.

"I am very pleased that you liked my work," she told him.

"Very much so, Ms. Smith," He agreed, "You may leave, of course, we will let you know when we need you."

"Of course," She smiled, as she stood up smoothing out her skirt. "I will be just a ring away," She said in her most charming voice. She turn on her heels and left his office without another word. She walked out of the building and went straight home.

When she got home she threw her purse on the counter and kicked off her heels. She was approached with a contract, and she agreed. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass off. She would be set for life after getting this job. The controversy that she was hired on for to begin with was something she heard a buzz with from people she knew. However, they were very quick to fill her in on any and all information she needed to tell a convincing lie.

The fact that she knew the company's deepest darkest secret made her very nervous. She knew that this was something she would have to remain as useful or die. As long as Umbrella was in need of a PR, then she will be in need. She was certain she was the very best in that regard. She sighed, as she collapsed onto her sofa and curled up. She looked at the notes that she was provided by some of the scientists. The name Wesker was at the top of it.

His paperwork was very clean and dumbed down for her understanding. She honestly didn't take much offense to it science was something she was interested in, but it wasn't her strongest field. The public relation was her field, however. She read through the bulk of it, before placing it in a safe. She shed herself of her dress suit and headed into the bathroom to take a long hot bath.

She sat in the hot water with her back against the wall of the tub thinking about all the possibilities that could come from these experiments that they were doing in those labs of theirs. There was a small feeling of regret, and something even less than the regret… fear. What would happen to her if she was to become expendable to the company? Clearly, she knew too much, and they would fear that she would use her abilities to inform the public of what they were doing.

You are thinking way too far into this, her inner voice told her, but she and this little voice were well acquainted. This was the very same voice that normally caused her toss caution into the wind, and often got her into trouble if she listened to it. Learning the hard way, she knew better and ignored the voice. If I have thought about it, then so did they. She assured herself and climbed out of the tub after leaning forward to unclog the drain. She wrapped the towel around her frame, and despite the warm atmosphere she felt a cold shiver run along her spine. What she had reassured herself with was not reassuring at all. She forced herself to walk into the bedroom of her small apartment to get dressed in a baggy t-shirt, and shorts to crawl into bed. She sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "What did I get myself into?" She asked herself as she eventually made herself take a nap.

She woke up with a start as she climbed out of the bed and grabbed a stool to look through the peephole. She peered through it, and there was a man she had never met in casual yet formal clothing. He was wearing a black dress pants, and a plain black turtleneck.

"Good afternoon," she offered as she opened the door, and he just walked into her home. Her chin jutted out as her eyes narrowed to glare at the man. However, her face instantly smoothed out as he turned to face her. She turned to face the door and closed it.

"I assume you've read my reports, you are up to date," He stated, and she had to keep her face from going cold.

"Assuming that you are the Wesker that wrote them, then yes I have," She answered. She felt tense and uncomfortable with this man in her home. He was an attractive man, and would be more attractive if he took off his glasses, but he was also very standoffish, demanding, and dominate. He towered over her by at least a foot since she was barefoot. He not only knew it but used it to his advantage.

He did, however, smirk at her response to his statement. "Good," was all he said as he looked around her apartment, and his expression exposed his disdain. She rolled her eyes.

"Is that all you wanted to check in on," She asked him, it was a bad habit bad mouthing those who made her nervous. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could feel them upon her.

"No," He told her, "Where are you keeping the paperwork?" He asked her, and she sighed as she moved past him making as much of an effort not to touch him as she walked to her safe. She walked into her den and slapped the top of it. "You may want to rethink that," He offered.

"What exactly do you suggest," she snapped back at him. She was told by Spencer to keep it somewhere safe.

"Burn them," he told them, "No one expects you remember the contents of research anyways." She stared at him, and already tired of him being in her house. "If someone from another company finds out that you have this, and they know you're the face of the company now. They will take the information."

"Either way I'm in danger," She snapped at him and smirked played at his lips. "If lets they know I know what you all are doing down there in those labs of yours, then I don't have the paperwork then they'll just take me," She told him as she opened up the safe, and taking out the paperwork to toss them in the fireplace. "So either way I'm screwed, because if I tell them then you'll come after me."

"Well you're smart enough, I'm sure you can talk your way out of it," he replied with a smirk. She glared at him. She wasn't very worried about that, but she would have to give some information. "After all, with all the lies you told the public I'm sure you could convince them easily."

She listened to him vaguely as she lit a match and tossed it into the fireplace using the paperwork to start the fire. He stalked back to her front door, and she followed after him. "You will be checking in with me every once a week at my office. I'm your supervisor."

"Spencer told me he'll call me if they need me." She protested, and he turned to look at her. She backed away from him.

"Lord Spencer has assigned me as your supervisor. I expect that you will dress appropriately upon me giving you any updates." Then he was gone. She cursed as she pulled up the stool again to watch him leave. She shivered in a momentary anger before storming back into her room. She crawled under the sheets, and she stayed under the sheets until she cooled down. Once she was calm she flipped the sheets off of her body and looked at the time. She sighed as she sat up, and got dressed for the night out. She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to get into, but she was still young after all. Maybe one of the clubs. She thought to herself.

She pulled on a silver night club dress that fitted her perfectly, and stopped before mid-thigh, and found the heels to match. She spent the next hour curling and adding volume to her hair. She spent some time on her makeup before heading to her car. The drive was short to the city and even shorter to find a club. Raccoon City was no big city, but they still had young people. She found a parking space a couple blocks down and made her way to the club. She was too young to drink, legally, but there were always guys she can con into buying her drinks. After all, why let under twenty-one in if that wasn't the point.

She was carded and let into the club. The music was decent but through bad speakers. She made her way to the bar, and flirted with a guy, and got him to buy her a couple of drinks. The drunker she got the better looking he became, but in the end she lost him in the dance floor. She was free unless Umbrella needed her for anything specific, or an occasion. She didn't know if that meant she would be dragged to their events, but she didn't want to risk being out too late and missing a call. She wandered outside and was making her way back to her car when she noticed a car was following her, and she turned around to face the vehicle as it slowed to a complete stop.

Any intoxication that was in her veins drained as soon as she saw Wesker. She shifted uncomfortably before she gained her confidence back. He was alone so he walked up to her like he owned her, and in a sense in his mind he did.

"What are you doing out here," He asked her accusingly, "Have you been drinking?"

"A bit," She answered, and was proud that her voice wasn't slurred. She wasn't very drunk anymore anyhow. His arm reached out so she would have more balance, but his grip was to the point where she would have bruising for sure the next day. She grimaced, as her back hit the wall.

"I'm assuming that you will not be driving home," he said, and she nodded in agreement.

"I was just going to sleep it off in my car." She told him, and maybe if he wasn't around she would have attempted to drive home. But now she wasn't sure how that would go. Then again, it wasn't always bright to do that to begin with anyhow. She came through when Wesker was snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Come with me." He ordered her, and he opened the passenger side. It was always bad when everything was still when she realized how drunk she still was, and maybe she could survive an encounter with Wesker. She slept the entire way back until Wesker woke her up. "Move." He ordered, and at the moment she complied willingly. He led her with a hand on her back, and then she realized that she wasn't at her place. She pushed back against him, and he pushed back against her weight.

"This isn't my home," She muttered as she tried to push against his resistance.

"Clearly," He said as he ended up grabbing her by her arm, and leading her into his home. It was more of a struggle to keep up with him than struggle against his grip. Time was fading oddly, and she was in his house on a couch in a matter of seconds. She sat up and swayed slightly. He toss something at her and yelped as it made contact with her skin. It was a shirt and shorts. "Get dress," He ordered her, "The bathroom is down the hall on your left."

She mumbled but obeyed as she got up and made her way down the hall. The bathroom was clean as could be, and it either meant that he hardly used it or was as particular about this as everything else. She discarded herself of all of her clothing except her bra, and underwear. She was relieved to be out of her heels as she cracked her toes in relief. She sighed, as she pulled the shirt over her head and took a second to use the toilet. She groaned, and he probably wasn't going to let her leave anytime soon.

For good reason too, as she was relieving herself she realized that she was still very drunk. How embarrassing will it be to wake up the next day, and have this man look down on you? She snorted, as she wiped herself, and flushed the toilet before washing her hands. She looked down at the clothes, and was nervous suddenly to wash her face with them on.

She decided to wash her face with just her bra and underwear on, and jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Is everything alright?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," She answered, "Just cleaning up." He didn't say anything she only heard him walk away from the bathroom. Rude, she thought to herself, and finished cleaning up, and pulling on the clothes. She balled up her dress, before rejoining him out into the living room where there was a large black comforter, and a pillow. She crawled into it without much more of his bossing her around.

She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning she could hear an alarm go off from where she was asleep. She sighed, and saw a glass of water on the end table, and drank from it gratefully. She was lucky to make it out from last night without a hangover. She stood up, and stretched before she saw Wesker walk out into the living room.

"I image you're feeling much more sober," he noted, and she nodded. "Good, I will take you home after I finish getting ready for work."

"That won't be necessary," Astrid protested, "I can get my own cab to my car." She told him, but was silenced for a moment when he glanced over her from his shoulders. "I'm going to have to get my car one point or another." She stood her ground.

"Fine, go." He said, and she moved quickly before he could change his mind. She was out of his door, and dialing a number for a cab.

The cab got there in about ten minutes, and she was relieved that he hadn't left the house before the driver got there. She paid him once he drove her to her car, and made it home an hour later. She sighed, as she locked the door behind her.

"I'm not doing that anytime soon," She muttered to herself. She took off the clothes that Wesker had lent her, probably didn't want her tramping about in the barely covering dress she was wearing. She started the laundry, and he seemed like the type that wanted what was his immediately.

She walked over to her answering machine, and saw a handwritten message.

 _I expect you to meet me at my office at noon today._

"Wow, his handwriting is so neat," She said more impressed with that than the fact that he had broken into her home. She tossed it on the kitchen counter.

She jumped in the shower. She stayed under the hot water for a couple of minutes before actually begin cleaning herself. When she was done she dried her hair, and styled it in curls. She used enough hairspray for a couple of hairstyles, and ran a brush through so it would look more natural. She then went into her make up routine, and did it with a natural beauty with very little make up applied to her eyes. After she was satisfied with her appearance she went to figure out she could wear for this meeting. She was certain it would be brief, but still he was blatantly clear on how she should dress, plus she may see her boss again.

She looked at the time, and if she left now she would be about fifteen minutes early.

I could live with being early. She thought to herself as she grabbed her keys, and locked up behind her. She climbed her car, and drove to the Umbrella facilities. She walked in, and they gave her a badge so she may enter the inner sections of the Umbrella facilities. She looked at the map, and she still got lost trying to find her way to Wesker's office.

Eventually she gave up, and walked into one of the training sections, and there were multiple men practicing. She heard one lone whistle, and she had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. Eventually one approached her, and he was tall. His white blond hair was cut into a buzz cut. His grey blue eyes piercing her for information to why she was there interrupting their training.

"Can we help you?" He asked her, and his voice was low, and smooth. But there was a professional coldness behind it.

"Yes," She said with a nod, "I'm afraid I'm a bit lost, and I'm trying to find Albert Wesker's office. Do you-" She trailed off noting some of their cold expression regarding the name. She cleared her throat.

"Yes," the man answered, "Let me show you where his office is." He said as he started to head to the door. He didn't even bother with putting on a shirt, which was fine with her for all she cared. He was a damn good looking man.

"Thank you," she said, and followed after him. "I assure you that once I know where it is the first time I won't bother you again." She told him, and he looked down at her and nodded. It was a quiet five minutes, but before she knew it she was standing in front of a door with A. Wesker on it. "Thank you again." She said as she held her hand for him to shake.

He seemed to contemplate it for a second, but eventually he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Don't mention it." He nodded, and walked off back to his training. She sighed, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," She heard his smooth voice sounded, and she entered into his office. It was neat, and with hardly any cluttered. He looked up to her for a second before returning to the paperwork in front of him. "Please, sit." He told her, and she obediently did so.

She crossed her legs as she sat back into the chair while he did his work, and she glanced at her watch. It just turned twelve. So she was exactly on time. Not her original plan, but being on time was better than being late.

After a moment he put his paperwork to the side, and rubbed his forehead before taking off his sunglasses. As she thought previously, he was a very handsome man without the glasses, and she felt her heart fluttered a bit in her chest. She mentally cursed herself for almost falling for a man with blue eyes, but they were her weakness. "You're on time, I like that," he approved.

"I would have been early, but I was lost within this hive cone of a facility." She told him as she waved her hand around for a second. She was still cursing herself that she was acting nervous around him, and tried her best to remember what an asshole he is. It worked, for a second anyways. Until he smiled at her comment.

"It's always fun to get lost isn't it," He asked her as he took out some paperwork, and handed them to her. She gingerly took them from his grasp, and looked through them. It listed a minor couple of incidents throughout the company. "Now, you don't need to do anything about that for the meantime. Umbrella's personal security team is very good in cleaning up the mess from the leaks." She nodded as she continued to look through the vast list of leaks.

"So I imagine this happens a lot," She asked him looking up, and he had his glasses back on. Her heart was able to ease at once.

"Leaks do happen with the work we do here." He confirmed her suspicions. "But as I have noted, U.S.S. is very good at what they do." She nodded at his comment. "Anyways," He paused looking at the time, "We are done here, and you may leave." He told her, and she stood smoothing her skirt out her skirt. "Same time, and day next week."

"Weekly," She asked astounded that he would waste his time unnecessarily.

"It's not ideal for me either," he told her, "But since your work with Umbrella is only when we need you to smooth things over with the public, and you still get paid a salary we need to make sure that you are still with the company." He told her, and it spiked her paranoia. She kept her face neutral, and nodded to him.

"Of course," she agreed even though the thought of them maintaining a monitor system on her was unnerving.

"Nothing to worry about Ms. Smith, as long as you behave and show up you will be fine." He told her. That did not assure her at all. "Oh, and one final thing," he said as looked up at her. "You will be going to the S.T.A.R.'s headquarter. I'm the captain there, and please do remember that it's an undercover operation. Make sure nobody is aware of my relation to Umbrella." She nodded, and turned on her heels to leave.

She did her best to keep her expression neutral as she made her way out of the facilities, until she made it to her car. She shuddered a sigh. _No, I can't break down in the parking lot._ She thought to herself. _Keep it together until you get home. Run it off at the gym._ She nodded with the plan she made and drove off.

She was more than relieved to see her home, and when she got in she made sure to change the clothes out of the washer into the dryer. That meant she would have to stay home until it was done, but at least she could read the documents, and burn them before she left.

She settled on the couch to read through the reports, and over all five documented leaks, and over one hundred reports of someone getting caught in whatever they were doing grasp. She shuddered. They were getting into something that danced on the line of horror movie, and fantasy.

"What the hell are they trying to do?" She murmured to herself as she heard the ding of the dryer. She got up and folded the clothes that Wesker had lent her, and set them off to the side. She got herself ready for the gym.

Before she left she burned the documentation of each incident as Wesker's suggestion. She could remember all of the information without it anyways. After spending an hour at the gym doing cardio, and strength training she went home to shower.

She looked at her apartment, and though her jobs previously paid well enough she certainly could do with an upgrade very soon. Since her lease was going to be up in just a couple months meant she could spend some time house shopping. Her being on Umbrella's payroll was ridiculous, but it meant they would pay anything at any cost to have their operations under wrap.

After another long shower, she climbed out, and pulled on some jeans, and a t-shirt. She debated again if she wanted to go house shopping, or even if she wanted to stay in this area. Once a week for a mandatory meeting with her superior, and whenever Umbrella needed certainly meant that she didn't have to stay in the area. She headed out to her car, and started the engine over. She decided against it, for now anyways.

She sighed as she found a couple of townhouse that she more than qualified for, and checked out a couple of houses that was for rent. Eventually she settled on a townhouse in the more secure neighborhood. She signed the leased, and secured the one she liked for her to move in a couple of months. She hoped that she would be able to rent from them for some time to come.


	2. Moving Day, and Meeting the STARS

Chapter 2: Moving day and meeting the S.T.A.R.S.

 **January 8th, 1997, Wednesday**

Astrid shivered against the cold wind as she watched the movers she hired carried her things into her new townhouse. It was a big step for herself. She was eighteen after all, and moving into a townhouse all to herself. She was excited. She would also have to get more furniture, because she had nowhere enough to fill up this house.

"No, that goes into the kitchen," Astrid corrected one of the movers, and chased after him.

After an hour she was on her own, and she sat on the floor of her new home. "Crap I should have asked someone to help me build this." She said as she looked at her bed. "At least I can put my clothes away." She looked at her dressers, and now expansive closet space. She opened the double door to the walk in closet.

She spent more time fixing up her room, and house. By the time the sun was setting it was mostly put away. She hated clutter, and she couldn't stand letting it stay that way. She sighed, and collapsed on her sofa. She fell asleep, and heard her doorbell go off. "Who could that be?" She groaned, as she stood up to answer the door. She opened, and not truly surprising it was Wesker, but he was with another man. Shaggily haircut, and clearly needed to take a razor to his face. "How did you find out where I lived so quickly?" She asked him, and he only smiled as he walked in.

The man he was with paused, and smiled at her awkwardly before she invited him in with a sweep of her hand, and opening the door wider. "Thank you." He said as he walked in.

"It's a definite improvement from the hut of a place you were living at before," Wesker noted. She rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks," Astrid accepted fridgitely. "Now you didn't answer my question." She repeated with her hands on her hips.

"License plates," he answered simply, and she froze a bit. It wasn't as if she had to report where she lived, but she did think about it. He smirked at her expression. "Just moved in today? Your things are already put away." He noted, and she noticed that the other man was quiet.

"I don't like messes," she answered with a grimace, "I never caught your name. Astrid Smith," she said as she extended her hand. "You are?"

"William Birkins," he answered as he shook her hand.

"Pleasure," she said, at least he acted normal. He nodded at her comment. Wesker cleared his throat behind her, and looked down at her from where he was standing.

"We'll be on our way," He said, and walked out of her house. _Ass_ , she thought herself, and she went to the door that he didn't close behind him.

"If you're watching my house, why don't you send someone in to fix my bed," she shouted after them, and watched them climb into the same car to drive off. "Asshole." She said aloud this time, and slammed the door shut. She huffed, and turned on her heels to finish cleaning up.

By the time she was completely finished she was exhausted, and was beginning to take her blankets and pillows to the sofa when she heard the doorbell go off. "The hell," she muttered, and she swore if it was Wesker she would cuss him out. Give him a couple of thoughts to go home with, and she swung the door open. It was the man that was at the training facility that helped her find Wesker's office. "Oh," she said, and looked away. "Can I help you?"

"I was ordered for fix your bed." He said solidly, and she blushed, and cursed mentally. He really was an asshole.

"I'm sorry to be a bother," she said as she stepped aside. She wasn't going to toss aside free help. He walked in, and she cleared her throat for him to take off his boots. He looked at her, and she glanced down at his feet.

"Oh," he said, and began to take them off. He finished, and looked around her place.

"Come on," Astrid said her face still slightly flushed, but it was mainly of frustration. "My bedroom is upstairs." He nodded, and followed after her to her bedroom. "You should have plenty of space, I just finished putting everything away." She said as she moved out of his way. He was wearing black pants, and a white t shirt. He sat down on the floor, and began putting it together. It didn't take him long to finish putting it together, and together they placed the box spring under the mattress. "You make it look easy." She muttered blushing. She has never been the handy type.

He smirked at her comment. "I can see why he likes making you frustrated." He noted.

"What?" She said as she looked at him. They rarely spoke the whole time he was there, and this was out nowhere with this comment.

"Nothing," he smiled at her, "Question, why does someone of your size need a king size bed anyhow?" She rose her chin up haughtily.

"I like my space," she told him, "But thank you." She flushed again, and wasn't sure what she should do now. She felt very shy for the first time in the longest time, and realize how young she really was with everything.

"I'll be off then," he said noting her awkwardness. He headed down the stairs, and she followed after him. "I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Will it be mutual," she joked back, and cleared her throat. _Idiot, sure joke on the fact that your employers are watching your every move._ She cursed herself mentally again. He looked up at her from bending over to tie his boots, and smiled wickedly.

"I would just keep those curtain closed," he said with that same smile, and before leaving. She locked the door behind him, and grabbed her things off the sofa. The cable guy won't be in until tomorrow, and that happened to be the same day she would have to go meet Wesker at the RPD headquarters. How fun to meet the STARS, the people protecting this town. She sighed as she finished making her bed. She slowly crawled into it, and was relieved to have everything where it should be, and fixed in her new home.

She passed out within minutes. That night she dreamt of the man who fixed her bed, and woke up blushing a deeper shade of red than she has in her entire life. She shed her clothing, and jumped in the shower before climbing out. She did her makeup, and this time dressed in a sleek black dress without the stockings. She found her four inch heels, before heading out into the town. She was a bit further out than originally, and still made it there without much traffic. She pulled into the parking lot, and walked in confidently. She went to the desk, and informed that she had an appointment with the STAR's captain before walking past them.

They called after her, but she found where Wesker was a lot easier here than that maze of facility. He looked completely different in tactical gear, and she imagined that he would have to begin with anyways. She walked up to his desk ignoring the looks of the couple of people in the office area gave her. "Good to see you again Astrid." He said casually. She quirked a brow at him. _You just saw me yesterday you ass._ She thought to herself.

She smiled none the less as she sat down in the chair in front of him. "Likewise," she lied smoothly, and he cast a look upward at her and smiled.

"How was your move?" He asked.

"It couldn't have gone any smoother." She told him with a smile. He looked up, and took off his glasses to wipe them with a cloth he had in his pocket, and she felt her heart stammer again. "You wanted me to come see you?" She prompted him to begin, and she wasn't sure about where to go from here. Everyone's eyes were on them, and she could feel them judging her.

"Ah, yes," He said as if he almost forgot something. He pulled out an envelope, and handed it to her. "I almost forgot, this goes to your mother." He told her, and she took it from him, and placed it in her purse.

"Thank you," she said as she zipped up her purse, "my mother will appreciate it." She told him with a smile. _Family friends?_ She thought to herself. _What relationship was he acting out to cover why she really was here? Perhaps she can get in touch with him, and do it some other time. Less people to hear what they need to discuss_. She plotted in her head.

"How have you been?" He asked. "It's been awhile since I've seen you in New York, and you've certainly grown up." He told her, and they couldn't see it behind her, but she was blushing.

"I've been well," She has never been New York for longer than a week. "Finished school a bit back, and just trying to figure out what my next move is." She said, and he knew damn well she was employed, and she didn't know that if she should keep her relation with Umbrella in the dark as well.

"It seems like you're doing well, I saw you on the news speaking for Umbrella." He told her, and she relaxed a bit more. "Is permanent?"

"As permanent as I can hope it could be," she answered honestly.

"Well as I said, you looked good." He said as he leaned forward and propped his chin on his hand. _What the hell was he doing?_ He was a good twenty years older than her, and he was flirting with her in front of everyone.

She cleared her throat. "Albert," she scolded him lightly, and he smiled.

"Well you should be off," He said as she stood up, and she craned her neck to look up at him so closely. She was able to relax as she leaned back into the chair. "Some of us have work to do." He put his glasses back on, and shooed her away. She rolled her eyes, and stood up to walk out of the room. She made eye contact with one of them, and it was an older man who gave her a disappointing look. She restrained herself from rolling her eyes again. She left the police station with a glaring look from one of the receptionist, and headed back home.

She arrived the same time as the cable guy which she had to rush to catch his attention because he was about to leave. But she ended up blocking him in. It took little time convincing him that he should stay to fix up her television, and within an hour she was laying on her couch watching television. She laid on her stomach as her feet dangled in the air as she relaxed in the winter sun.

Eventually she peeled off her heels, and dress. Draping the dress over her arm she walked upstairs to toss it into the hamper before pulling on some shorts, and a loose fitting shirt. She dragged her blanket downstairs, and wrapped herself up into a cocoon on her couch to continue the marathon that was on the television.

This was a good first day in her new home, she decided at once, and scooted her butt until she was completely horizontal on her couch. She sighed, and dozed off. She woke up some time later, and remembered that she had the envelop that Wesker had given her earlier.

She opened it with very little apprehension, and pulled a single note out.

Nothing new to report. He wrote, and she sighed. "Wasting both of our time," she said, and it wasn't as if she had much else to do anyways. However, he seemed busy enough. She sighed, and stretched as she stood up. Her phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello? This is Astrid." She said.

"Hello," she recognized the voice. It was the same man she met when he was training, and the same one that came over to her house to fix her bed. "I have to go away for a while, but I wanted to ask you out." He said.

"Oh," she said as she twirled her finger around the cord. "How long are you going to be away?"

"Just a couple of weeks, I have a delivery to make." He told her, and his tone was simple enough for her to understand. The less she knew the better.

"Okay," she blushed, "Yeah, I would like that." She wasn't sure if she was being naive, but at a point she didn't care.

"I'll call you when I'm back," He said, and she smiled. She never had a boyfriend, or any kind of relationship with her finishing college so young. He was definitely older than she was, but she was willing to give him a shot.

"Alright," she replied, "I'll talk to you when you get back."

"Bye Astrid," he said, and the line disconnected. She realized something after a moment. She didn't know his name, and didn't have a number. The ID was blocked, and she snorted.

"Mind games." She said, and wondered if this was another protection method that Umbrella had in regarding measurements for secrecy. Maybe I should take defense lessons, she thought to herself. She was good at running, and could run quite some distance, but she had no clue what that would do for her in the long run.

She learned to listen to her gut, and her gut told her that this company was bad news. She was in a good place financially because of them, but she would be stuck with them until their end or her own. She sighed, it was a grim thought, but she needed allies within the company. That, or she needed to learn how to defend herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Operative HUNK

Chapter 3: Meeting operative HUNK

 **January 28, 1997, Tuesday**

Astrid had gotten used to the whole routine of meeting Wesker during the time the STARs team members were out on the streets. It made it less embarrassing for her not having Wesker teasing her in front of them. She wasn't too particularly fond of him in that regards. But, he did agree that her meeting him during the time that his subordinates were not around made things easier for them to talk than having him write something out.

She always became more comfortable with his presence, and found it easier to talk to him about what was going on within the company. He was more than willing to supply her with knowledge, but during that time she had a lot of free time. Considering that Umbrella was so rarely attacked by the public, and that her appearance made them more public friendly.

During that time from when the man called her for a date, and now she was anxiously waiting on his call. She tried to find out some information about him, but she had no name to go by, and it was increasingly frustrating. She was beginning to think he was pulling her leg too, and she was disheartened for a couple of days.

On Wednesday while she was reading one of the books William have given her during the time she was meeting Wesker she heard her phone ring. She leaned backwards to grab the phone. She hit the talk button, "Hello." She answered.

"I'm surprised you're home," a familiar voice said. She straightened into a sitting position. "I'm finally back, it took a little longer than expected." She heard an apology in his voice. She blushed, and realized that she was upset for no reason when he did tell her that it would take a couple of weeks.

"Uh, yeah," She managed to get out, and it was received with a low chuckle. She blushed deepened into a dark red. "Before we continue, there is something I need you have to answer."

"Of course," he said.

"What's your name?" She asked him.

"Frederick Harrod," He answered, and she could hear him smile. "But if you must know as well, I'm called HUNK within the company." _I'd agreed with that name_ , she thought to herself before he continued. "It stands for human unit never killed."

"Oh, so you must have made a really good impression on your last mission." She noted.

"It was a bundle of a couple of missions into one." He admitted, "But I suppose so. Anyways, what would you like to do on our date?" He asked her, and her heart fluttered a bit.

"You're the guy, you decide where to take me," she pushed it back on him. He laughed aloud this time, and she curled up.

"Okay that's fine with me," he said finally. "Just dress comfortably."

"Easy enough," she told him, "But when do you want to do this?"

"How's Friday at five in the afternoon sound to you?"

"That sounds perfect." She said as she was already mentally planning her outfit.

"I'll see you then Astrid." He said his voice smooth.

"Likewise, Frederick." She was relieved to finally use his name. They both hung up, and she refrained from her jumping with excitement. This was her first date, and with someone who she found very attractive.

But she couldn't wipe the smile off her face the entire night, and well into the next morning. She remembered that she had to meet Wesker at six that night. She was relieved that they have agreed to push it back a while ago. She had the whole day for the most part to get her outfit planned for tomorrow's date, and go through her regular routine. She had also taken up a self-defense class, and wondered if she should ask Frederick's help in training.

She decided that she couldn't possibly do that on her first date with the guy. Eventually her day closed in on the time she would have to meet Wesker, and she showered after her gym time long ago. She pulled on her red pencil skirt, and black button up blouse. She tucked in her shirt, and pulled on her heels.

She fixed up her hair, into a new vintage style, and did her make up. She was on her way after that, and made it a couple minutes early. She walked into the station, the receptionist now use to her coming to see Wesker. She walked into the large office space which held normally his team, and himself. Wesker was at his desk sorting through paperwork, and William wasn't here. Which sucked because she had two of the books he had lent her in the nook of her arm.

She walked up to his desk, and sat down in the chair in front of him. "William isn't here?" She asked him. He glanced up at her, and shook his head.

"No, he will not be joining us this evening." He told her, and her shoulders slump in disappointment. She had to carry these heavy book back home again. "Disappointed?"

"Not really, just I'm trying to return some of his books," She told him shrugging her shoulders. He smirked at her comment.

"Leave them here, I'll make sure they get to him." He told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. She didn't really like asking favors of him, because of the typical personal (check this word) he gives off. However, she knew it will be likely that these books will get back to William sooner than her holding on to them.

"Of course, I have more interaction with him than you do after all," He told her as he leaned back against his chair. "Unless of course you would like me to tell you where he will be in the next couple of days." He offered.

She thought it over for a second, and she decided that that was the best route for her to go in. "I'll take them to him myself." She told him, and a smirk formed on his lips.

"Very well," he said as he bent over his desk, and scribbled the address on a piece of paper. He handed it to her, and she took it from him with no hesitation.

"Thank you," She said, "anything to report today?" She asked as she leaned into the chair. Before Wesker could say anything the door swung open to reveal a larger man with a mustache. He was dressed in a button up shirt, and pants with suspenders. Which was clearly needed regarding his girth.

"Chief," Wesker acknowledged the man. "May I introduced you to my girlfriend Astrid Smith?" Astrid flinched visibly as he acknowledged her presences. She cleared her throat, and blushed. She carefully toss a glare in his direction, which he only smiled.

"Brian Irons, chief as I'm sure you know," He held out his large hand for her to shake, which she took gingerly. "Looks like you didn't cleared it with your lady here." He teased in his gruff voice. _No, not at all_. She thought bitterly.

"Yes, well. She was a difficult one to pin down." He idly replied, shuffling some papers around his desk.

"I'm sure she is," He made a lewd comment, and she blushed even more. She was still a virgin. Attractive as he was, she would find it intimidating for a first time. "Well I'll leave you two be, and I expect some reports on my desk tomorrow." He said as he walked out.

" _ **Girlfriend**_ ," she asked furious. There were tears forming in her eyes, and she wasn't afraid to show how upset she was with him.

"Calm down," he told her with ease, "there is no intention behind it. I just needed to have an excuse for me to see you every once and awhile." He further explained. Like it was so clear, and simple.

"You could have at least warned me, or we could have come up with something together," she told him her temper flaring. She was still furious, and she absolutely hated that he made this decision on his own. As a cover or not. She stood up from her chair. "Now if you don't have anything to tell me. I will take my leave."

"Very well, go," he dismissed her, and she turned and left out the office. She stormed out of the police station, and drove home in the quickest time than she would have admitted otherwise. She stormed into the townhouse, and kicked her couch.

"ASSHOLE," she shouted into the ceiling. She shuddered with anger, and she wished she had a class tonight, but no it was on Wednesday, and Saturday. She turned on the television as she stripped out of her clothes, and pulled her hair out of its style. She took a minute to find something on the television before walking upstairs to get dressed into her pajamas. She jogged downstairs, and made something to eat before she curled up on the couch with it. She was still furious, but there was nothing she could do about it.

She was worried that Frederick would find out, and maybe he wouldn't want to see her anymore. After all, they all worked for the same company. She sighed, and felt like she wanted to cry. It was finally something nice in her personal life, and that asshole was going to ruin it for her with his damn faked relationship. It was as if a woman, and a man couldn't be friends. She had plenty of guy friends. There wasn't anything ever sexual between them. Plus he was at least twenty years older her, and that disturbed her a bit.

Her phone rang, and she leaned over the armrest to answer it. "Hello?" She said tiredly, and she didn't realize how tired she was.

"You look upset," She recognize the voice.

"What?" She said, and she had enough with Umbrella's bullshit. "Where are you?"

"Well, I can't tell you that, but what's wrong?"

"Well for one thing Umbrella has put me under surveillance, and I had a long enough day." She complained, and it felt good.

"Would you like me to come over," he asked her after a moment or two of silence. She blushed.

"Um, yeah sure." She said.

"Okay, I will be there soon." He told her, and came over within ten minutes. She opened the door, and he was wearing his technical gear. She went to him, and buried her face into his chest. His arms wrapped around her frame, and held on to her. "Was it that bad today?" He asked her.

"Everything was fine, until he ruined it." She muttered into his chest.

"Who's he?" He asked, but his eyes were knowing. He knew the few people she had interactions with out of Umbrella.

"Wesker, he told some guy that I was his girlfriend. But it's a lie," She told him earnestly. He smiled at her comment.

"It's okay, I believe you." He told her as he rubbed her arms.

"What if he starts making me go out with him," She asked him.

"Then you'll have to go, if it's official. It's your cover," He told her seriously. "Don't worry, I know it will be fake." He assured. She nodded.

"Okay," she said as she nodded looking up at him. "Do you want to come in?" She asked him.

"Only if you want me to," He said with a smile. She stepped away from him, and let him pass. He walked in. "Do you want me take off my boots?" He asked pausing at the doorway.

"No, I allow it this one time," she told him. She held up one finger. He smile at her remark, and nodded. "But wipe your feet please." She requested, and he complied. He walked over to her, and joined her on her couch. "Thank you for being so understanding." She told him shyly.

"Umbrella is a tricky place to work within, and you need a good reason to be seeing Wesker every day." He told her, "He could have went with a different route, but perhaps he was in a jam." He said simply. She could tell that he wasn't really believing it though.

"Well, what do you want to watch?" She asked him, and wasn't willing to let Albert Wesker ruin her time with Frederick.

"Whatever you want." He told her with a smile as he moved in a little closer to her.

"Well we can watch Alien," she offered, "It's an old movie but it's on tonight." She told him. He nodded, and she changed the channel to it. "So where are we going tomorrow?" He looked back at her with a smile.

"Can't tell you, it's a surprise," He said. She rolled her eyes.

"But dress casually right," she said. He nodded very seriously at her comment. "So…" She paused, but she wanted to know more about him. "How old are you?" He looked at her from the television, and scooted closer until her legs were over his lap.

"I just turned twenty nine on the eighteenth of this month," He told her, and she frowned. "Don't worry, I was on a mission after all." He assured her. She sighed. "What about you?"

"I'm eighteen," She paused, and looked at him. He was watching the television. "But I'm turning nineteen in July." She added quickly, before focusing harder on the television. The alien jumped out and killed someone, which was rewarded by an immediate yelp, and grabbing on to Frederick. She felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed at her antics, but she was too busy burying her nose into his chest. Her eyes screwed shut. "Is it over?" She asked him.

"Yeah it is," he answered still laughing lightly. She looked over behind her shoulders, and saw someone else dying. She screamed this time, and returned to hiding her face into him.

"You liar," she complained as she looked up at him. He looked down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and tipped her chin up as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips softly. She stayed very still as her eyes shut flavoring how his lips felt against hers, and her hands gripped onto his shirt. He pulled away from her slightly before returning to her lips with a little more aggression. She gasped against his mouth as she reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I should go," he murmured against her lips, "I don't want to anything like this quite yet." He said but he slowly pushed her back against the armrest of the couch. He was reward with a moan which seem to fuel him even further.

Astrid was caught up in the moment, and she wasn't sure how far he was going to go with this, but she didn't want this to be her first time. "Frederick wait," she said as he pushed himself between her legs, and pulled her off the armrest until she was completely flat on her back. "Frederick," she said as she mustered up a louder tone. He paused momentarily before returning back to her lips. "I don't want this to be my first time." She said at last.

That caught his attention. He pulled away at once, and gave her an intense look. She looked away blushing. "You're a virgin?" He asked after a moment.

"Yeah," she said softly. He pulled her attention back to him. She looked up at him, and felt exposed for a moment. He kissed her with the same softness from earlier.

"Okay, I need to go now," he told her with a slight smile, "I'll earn it from you. I promise." He said as he touched foreheads with her. She was breathless from the tenderness from him. It was a far cry from his intensity when she first met him.

"Okay," she said her breath shaky. He smiled, and pulled away from her completely. He stayed for just a moment before getting up. She followed after him to the door. He turned to face her before he left, the door opened letting the cold wind in. She shivered unintentionally. He leaned into her, his hand running down her arm, and finger tips touching the palm her hand before he laced their fingers. He leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips, and pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her before leaving her, and closed the door behind him. She sighed as she locked the door, and the chain as well.

She had to get her breathing right before she turned off the television, and heading upstairs. She crawled into her bed, and sighed as she fell asleep. When she woke up it was already after eleven o'clock. She sighed, and sat up to stretch. She climbed out, and crawled to her mat to stretch her sore muscles. She was getting better with her workout routine, and she was starting to get less sore from it.

She got into the shower to take a longer one. She just condition her hair, and shaved every part of her body hair. Then she scrubbed her body clean, and rinsed out the conditioner out of her hair. She washed her face, and rinsed her body before turning off the water. She wrapped her hair up in a towel, and one wrapped around her body. After she pulled on her underwear, and put on her bra she took off the towel and hung it up.

She applied lotions to her whole body, and a lighter one to her face. She plucked and tweezed any stray eyebrow hairs, and shaped them to perfection. She then put on primer, and then foundation, then finisher. She did her eyeliner, and eye shadow. She applied a more "natural" lipstick color, and let her make up sit before she added the stay to her makeup. She climbed off the counter of her bathroom sink, and hopped off the ground. She looked at the time, and she had spent more than a couple of hours. It was already past three. She went into her closet, and got dressed in her casual wear for the date. She pulled on dark wash jeans, and a pretty but still particular red blouse.

She was walking downstairs to get something to eat when she heard her doorbell go off. She went to the door pulling her hair out of her face, since she would just be braiding it in a bit after she ate. She opened the door to reveal Wesker in his casual wear. "Yes?" She was still annoyed with him with the stunt he pulled from yesterday.

"Now," He told her as he stepped in passed her, "don't be upset with me. I told you it's only a cover." She snorted. "With that out of the way," he pulled off his glasses to wipe them on his shirt. She was taken aback with how attracted she was too him. But she had learned to trust her gut long ago. "I have a dinner party to attend to this evening, and I expect you to come with me." He told her simply.

She bit her lip because she didn't trust what would come out of it, and her displeasured as he chuckled at her sour expression.

"I will be here at nine to pick you up," he said, "dress a little bit more formal than this." It wasn't a problem but now she needed to keep her lips shut. "I'm assuming that you understand."

"Yes," she muttered, not pleased, but she didn't see any way out of it.

"Good," he said, as he walked out.

"Asshole," she muttered to herself. She locked the door, and returned to feeding herself. After she ate, she went back upstairs to comb her hair. She took about thirty minutes for her to braid into where it would last all night. Then she spray some hair stay stuff in her hair. She then went out to her room to pull out her socks, boots, and leather jacket with fleece in the lining. She went downstairs, and looked at the time. Frederick should be here anytime. She grabbed her id, and credit card, and shoved them in the inside pocket of her jacket, and zipped it up. She then put on her boots tucking her pants into them.

After she was finished with all of that there was a knock at the door. She opened and was relieved to see Frederick. "Hello," he said, and he looked at her appearance. "You look pretty." He said. She flushed slightly.

"Thanks," she said as she stepped out, and locked the door behind her. "So are we taking your vehicle?" She asked.

"I don't have a vehicle," he said, "I have a bike." He pointed to the Harley in the street. _Oh_ , she thought to herself, _I have never been on a motorcycle_. He provided her with a helmet as they walked down the pathway together. She pulled on the helmet, and climbed on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He took off, and it felt like they were speeding, and it made her held onto him tighter. She looked to the other side of the road, and eventually relaxed enough to look at the scenery as the motorcycle thundered past everything.

Eventually they ended up at a shooting range as Frederick parked. "Really?" She asked with a smile after she had already climbed off, and taken off her helmet.

"Yes really," he answered with a smile of his own. "You've never shot before."

"Nope," she answered, and she was getting a little excited. This was definitely fun, and a good date idea. Plus she could learn something vital to her survival.

"It's okay, I'll teach you." He said as he reached for her hand after he placed their helmets in a cubby on the motorcycle. She grabbed his hands, feeling butterflies in her stomach, as she smile shyly at him.

He led her inside, where he paid for everything, and gave her a quick rundown on weapon safety. Then once they were at the shoot range he gave her the ear mufflers while he worn none. He then fixed her stance, and how she was holding the gun.

She tried to shoot it once, she yelped in surprise. He laughed, and took off her muffler so she could hear him.

"When you shoot, you want to keep your elbows bent, because there's going to be some recoil from the shot," He told her with ease. He moved in closer to her. "Let me help you this time," he said as he put on her mufflers back on. He helped her hold her gun up properly, and this time he took most of the recoil. She shuddered a bit, and then he let her go. The next couple of shoot she made bullseye, and was slow getting used to it.

She continued to shoot until the magazine was empty, and she pulled off the muffler. "How was that?" She asked him, as she emptied the magazine out.

"Pretty good," he said with a smile, "It gets harder with a moving target. But we'll wait a couple of practice." He told her. She rolled her eyes. "But of course, I'm sure you want dinner next date." She smiled.

"Maybe," she conceded. "But this is fun too." She told him.

"Then we'll make plans for this again." He approved. "But we should get heading back." He looked at his watch. She rose herself on her tippy toes to see the time. It was 7:37, and she still needed to get ready for her "date" with Wesker. She rolled her eyes.

"You have to go, Astrid." He told her, "I don't like it, but you need to go." She looked up at him.

"You knew?" She asked. He only smiled.

"No, it wasn't my shift." He said sheepishly, "but the one was on watch told me." She laughed lightly.

"It doesn't sound like you trust me," She teased as she watched him clean the gun, and holster it. He looked over with a sly grin.

"I do," he said, "But he decided that it was best to tell me. He didn't know it was a cover." He explained, "But its fine now. I told him." He finished. "But let's go, we don't want him waiting on you." She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah I guess," and the ride back was painfully fast. She climbed off, and took off her helmet. "Do you want to come inside?" She asked him. "I think it would be good to remind him that this 'relationship' is fake." She told him.

"That's a gutsy move," he told her, but smiled. "But alright for a little bit." She smiled, and led him into her house. She took off her boots, and socks. He followed suit, and took off his own boots. "So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

She looked at the time, 8:13 pm. She groaned. "We have to go upstairs." She told him. "I need to unfortunately get ready. Wesker should be here in about 45 mins." She sighed.

"Alright," he said with a grin. He followed her up the stairs, and she pointed to her bed. He crawled on to her bed, and made himself comfortable. She went digging into her closet to find a skirt, and casual formal shirt. After a minute of rejecting many shirts, and skirts she found the pair that would go together. She went into the bathroom, as made himself a little more comfortable in her bed, and was falling asleep. She rolled her eyes, and left the bathroom door slightly open. She pulled off her shirt, and pants. She pulled up her skirt, and pulled on her shirt before zipping it up. She tucked it into the skirt, and zipped it up. She straighten out her outfit, and touched up on her makeup switching for a deeper red.

She settled for her overall looks, then fixed her hair. The reason why she favor this time of braid was that when she took it out it still looked good on her. She pulled it out of its hold, and ran her brush through her hair. Eventually she pulled it up into a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom to see Frederick on his side.

"You look cute," he said to her, and she crawled into her bed with him, and laid across him.

"I'll do you one more, and I'll look even cuter for our next date," she said with a grin. His hand rubbed her thigh, and she felt face flush, and certain areas of her body heat up in response.

"It's a deal." He told her as he leaned up to give her a light peck on the lips. She made a soft sound, and kissed him back. He wrapped both his arms around her waist, and pressed his body against hers. She moaned, and pushed herself on top of him.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and they separated like teenagers being caught by parents. She looked down at him, and giggled. "You kinda have some lipstick on you." She told him.

"So do you," he said, and made a motion that covered her most of her lips.

"Oh, crap," she groaned, and went into the bathroom to clean up, and apply her lipstick again. "Okay, I should go." She told him. "Will you be here when I get back?"

"I can be if you'd like," He offered.

"I think I would." She smiled at him. He nodded at her, and shooed her away. The doorbell rang again. She groaned, and grabbed her keys out of her pockets. She went downstairs, and opened the door. "I just need to find some shoes, come in." She told him as she stepped out of his way to let him in. She went into her closet, and pulled out some two inch pumps, and slipped them on. "Okay, I'm ready." She told him.

He didn't say anything to her, and she was hopeful that he found this lie exhausting as well. She followed him to his car, and climbed into the passenger's seat. She sat down, and buckled herself in. "Whose motorcycle is that?" She looked at him surprised to his question.

"Why does it matter?" She asked him.

"It matters," he told her casting a cold glance in her direction.

"It was my date," she told him matter of fact, "We _**are**_ in a false relationship after all. Any interaction between us has been strictly professional."

"Very well," he agreed, and his temper seemed to cool down. But it made her feel a little uneasy. Like he wanted to control her interaction between the two of them. They made it to a pub within minutes, and Astrid climbed out of the car to be joined by Wesker. He reached down for her hand, and she reluctantly held his hand in return. She let him lead her, but she only felt like she was on pins, and needles from his earlier question.

Together they walked in, and he pulled her closer to him. "We have made up, okay? So _act_ like we're in a good relationship." He told her his breath warm, but not unpleasant against her neck. She nodded, and pulled away from him. Her hand returned to his as he pulled her to the table.

"We were wondering when you two was gonna tell us the truth," an older man told her, and she averted her gaze from him. "We were setting up pools and betting when you two were going to come out." He said, "But unfortunately Jill won."

"I always did have a gut for betting, and winning." She jabbed her fist into his arm. He laughed.

"Clearly, my boyfriend isn't giving you enough work if you have time to make trivial bets," Astrid quickly replied back.

"Oh lord, no don't say that," the man said as he cleared his throat. Astrid straighten her back in pride that she got them back, and that she wasn't embarrassed anymore. The man cleared his throat. "My name is Barry Burton, and this is my wife Kathy." The woman sat next to him waved at her.

"I'm Jill Valentines," she read the expression that flashed across Astrid's face, "Yes I'm the daughter of the famous Dick Valentines." She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I'm Chris Redfield," the man sitting next to her said as he waved at her. Then there was Joseph, and Brad." She was very good at remembering names and faces.

"Let's order some food," Barry announced, and waved a waitress over. Astrid leaned back against her chair. Everyone ordered, and she was able to look at what she was going to get herself. Once it came to her, and Wesker. Astrid decided to speak up.

"I'll have the burger with everything on it, and fries," she said, and ordered a water too. Wesker said he would have the same thing, and she felt it odd thinking she would see the man eat. It was a busy night so eventually Wesker and the men decided to play some pool while they wait. He kissed her on the cheek, before he stood up.

Astrid sat the table while Kathy, and Jill chatted before they turned their attention to her. "So Astrid, you're a speaker for Umbrella," Kathy asked. Astrid nodded as she was taking a sip at the time she was asked.

"Sorry," She cleared her throat, "yes I am." She nodded. They both smiled at you.

"How did you meet Albert," Jill asked, and Kathy leaned in interested to hear this story.

"At a family reunion," she lied smoothly, "He's a friend of my brother, and we just started talking, and he's always been around." She told them. "Then when I moved to Raccoon City he got in contact with me. I guess to ask about my brother, he's in California as family doctor, and then we just started seeing each other more." She gave a lot of half-truths, with the lies.

"Oh, that's very sweet of him," Kathy replied, and Jill was somewhat surprised in what Astrid told them.

Then finally the waitress returned with another waitress with their order. Jill whistled loudly to the men playing pool. Astrid began eating, and Kathy, and Jill followed suit. When the men returned from their game several minutes late, and a couple them complained about how their food was cold.

"That's funny," Jill began, "Our food was nice and hot." Kathy gave her the mothering look, and Astrid laughed lightly. Wesker tapped her thigh lightly, and she looked up at him. He leaned down to her ear away from the group.

"What were you talking about while I was gone?" He asked her. She switch sides with him so they couldn't see what she was saying to him.

"I explained that you're a friend of my older brother, and that we met again at my most recent family union." Then she leaned away from him, with a shrug. He nodded at her cover, and returned to eating. She was getting tired, and all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed. After Wesker finished, he explained to his team that he should get Astrid home.

Astrid was already half asleep, when he picked her up out of the chair leaving his part of the ticket. She waved to the group as he carried her out of the pub, and to his car. "Let me down," She murmured, and gingerly he did so. She crawled into the passenger seat, and curled up into the seat as she buckled herself in. She snoozed on the way back home, and when Wesker braked she woke up.

"Okay," she said tiredly, "I'll see you next Thursday."

"You don't want me to walk you up," he asked her which startled her a bit.

"What no, why?" She asked him as she climbed out. She was relieved to see Frederick's bike out in front of her place.

"Make sure you get safely to your door," he offered.

"No not necessary," she said, "I'll be fine. Goodbye." She walked up to her door, and Wesker was still parked in front of her house. She waved him a goodbye, and he finally drove off. "Weird ass old bastard." She muttered to herself, and her door opened before she could unlock it. With as tired as she was she yelped as she fell out of balance as she was caught in familiar arms.

"You're late," Frederick murmured as he lifted her up in his arm so they were face.

"Ugghh," she groaned, "punish me later, I'm too tired for this." She complained. He chuckled as he closed and locked the door. He switched to carrying her bridal style as he went back upstairs to her room. He placed her on the bed, and she reached up from him, "Are you going to leave now?" She asked him softly, her eyes already closed.

"No," He told her as she heard him taking something off. She opened her eyes, and saw a now shirtless man. She rolled over on her side, and closed her eyes once more as she felt him curl his body against her back. She fell asleep.

The next morning the phone beside her bed rang, and she woke up in a tangle of limbs. She rolled away from Frederick as she answered the phone. "This is Astrid." She answered groggily.

"Astrid, good, you answered," a familiar voice replied, and she shot straight up into a sitting position as she recognized voice with name.

"Lord Spencer," she said alert now, "how may I be of assistance today?"

"There are some concern city folks in our division in Europe, about missing people with our company. I need you to fly over next week to calm the citizen's minds."

"Yes sir," she answered immediately.

"Very good, Astrid, I will call you tomorrow when it is ready," he told her, "in regards to your escort, and security, and you will meet Albert to get your tickets."

"Yes sir," and there were knots in her stomach still tying themselves into a deep knots. She got off the phone, and cuddled into Frederick knowing that she will be free to spend her time with while she can.


	4. Astrid's England Vacation- Part 1

Chapter 4: Astrid's England Vacation - Part 1

 **February 2nd, 1997, Sunday**

Astrid, while enjoying her time getting to know Frederick, and having gone on a date with him yesterday, and he even went to her self-defense class. They were having a lazy day today since she was waiting on a call from Spencer when it was all clear to pick up her tickets from Wesker, and who was escorting her on her stay in England. She already had her passport done, and ready. It was a requirement after all from Spencer for her to take this job.

The two were laying on the floor with all the comforters she owned underneath them. She was laying half on Frederick as they were watching television. She was snuggling into him, almost half asleep when she heard her phone ring. She groaned as she reached for her phone to answer it. "This is Astrid," she answered.

"Afternoon, Astrid," Spencer's voice replied. "Albert has your tickets and you are to meet him at our…" he told her, and she was a bit embarrassed to admit that she had fallen asleep during that part of where to go.

"Yes sir," she replied automatically.

"Good, Albert expects you by three latest." He told her, and then she just heard the dial tone. She put her phone down, and looked over at Frederick.

"Did you catch any of that?" She asked him still half asleep.

"Mhm," he told her, "It's at our other facility." He told her, and then she perked up. She went to her room to grab the scrap of paper, and went downstairs to Frederick. She stopped short of him, and dropped to her knees.

"Is this it?" She asked as she showed him the piece of paper. Frederick looked at it briefly before pulling her on top of him. He kissed her on the lips, and again heat began to pool in certain areas that made her tremble with desire. His hands ran along her back. "You didn't answer my question," she protested breathlessly.

"It's the same place," he said against her mouth, and she swung one leg over him, and straddle him. His hands gripped her thighs as he rose his hips up slightly. He was rewarded as a soft moan erupted from her lips. She pulled away from him, and looked as she tried to gather her bearings.

"Wait," she sighed as she felt him shift. "I have to get ready to meet Wesker." She said to him, as she knew if she continued that it would end up being her first time. She was afraid he would leave her after it.

"Okay," he replied, "I can take you there." He leaned up and kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he brought them back down again. He flipped her underneath his weight, and pushed himself between her legs. "Don't worry, this is just a warm up," his voice soft as he began to kiss her neck, and jaw line.

She was biting back a moan as his slipped his hand up her shirt. _If this is just a warm up, I don't know if I can wait much longer_. She thought to herself as her body reacted to his every touch. She clutched on to him as she trembled with his every touch.

Then he pulled away, and made a noise of complaint. "We have to start getting ready," He told her with amusement in his voice. He kissed her on the lips softly, and she nodded her head.

"Okay, there's a shower downstairs for you to use," she told him, as he rolled off of her, and she tried to catch her breath, and the emptiness with his warmth gone. She stood up, and he looked up at her with a smile. "Ugghhh," she groaned, "Men." She muttered in a teasing tone. She went upstairs, and noticed it was only one. "Perfect." She said as she ran the hot water, and quickly shed her clothes to jump in. She yelped, not realizing that the water was still warming up. She still washed, and rinsed herself, and wrapped her hair up in the towel. She pulled the second one, and wrapped that around her frame.

She went into her closet, pulled on a bra, and underwear. Then she went into searching for some casual formal clothing. She found some dark wash jeans, and a pretty blouse to match. Then she went into the bathroom to dry, and style her hair. She then pulled on her pants, and shirt, and went back into the bathroom to do some light makeup routine. After she was done, so was Frederick. "Let's take my car please," she asked. It made her nervous with the snow on the ground.

"If it makes your more comfortable." He agreed with a smirk playing his lips. She also already had the textbook William had lent her in her car. So she could essentially kill two birds with one stone. She pulled on her boots, and nodded.

"Alright," she said, "Let's head out of here." He nodded in agreement, and Astrid grabbed her keys before he could. She had plenty of experience in driving in snow growing up in Massachusetts. She locked the door behind them, and led him to her car. She climbed in the driver seat, and he followed suit in the passenger side. She drove off, and was familiar with the facility Wesker told her to meet him, and luckily Frederick was even more familiar with the inner workings of the plant. "Okay, we're here." She said more to herself.

"Yeah, come on so we can get you packed for your trip." He told her, and climbed out of the car first. She turned off the engine, and climbed out. Together they walked into the vast facility, and Astrid had another book added to the two books for William in her arms. She figured that Wesker would be with William in his office. She strode down the hall, and this time she didn't get lost because she went down this way a couple of times. She knocked before entering the lab, and as her assumptions were correct. Albert was there with William, and so was William's wife.

"Hi Annette," Astrid greeted the woman first, who looked up briefly from her work to give a small wave, and smile. "Glad you actually came here," She said to Albert as she placed the textbooks on William's desk.

"Did you like them?" He said as he looked at the textbooks she placed on his desk. "Where's the first one I told you to read?" He asked her his brow cocked.

"Oh well," Astrid said as she cleared her throat. "You told me that I wouldn't understand that book if I didn't read the first one, and well teenage rebellion." She shrugged. "I'm sure it will all make much more sense when I read the first couple of volumes." William was smiling at her explanation.

"Alright, well take your time," he told her, and then Wesker stepped forward.

"Let's take a walk shall we," He suggested, and Astrid nodded at his request. She let him lead the way. Once they were out he handed her the files, and the plane tickets. She read as she followed closely behind him. Briefly but thorough enough break down of what happened, and Astrid was already constructing multiple lies to tell the public. She was a little excited to travel out of the country, but she wondered who would escort her during her stay. This was going to take some time into calming the public down. It would have to be an 'investigation', paying people off, and a cover up. She had a good intuition of who will side with them. People who are desperate for money, people who are desperate for more power, and it has never led her astray as of yet. People were pawns, and necessary for her to do her job correctly. "Have you been listening to me at all?" Wesker's voice brought her attention back to him. She almost ran into him because she was still looking down at the paperwork.

"Oh sorry," She apologized at once. "I will just reading, and laying out a plan of what to do. This will most likely take me a couple of weeks to make sure there are no loose ends." She told him. He smiled at the comment.

"Well if that's the case," He began with a smirk. "I will have to come with you instead of one of the members of Umbrella's Security Services."

"What?" She said with a jolt, "What about your position as a captain?" She stammered, and really hoped that even if she did have to work with one of the U.S.S. it would be a lot easier than dealing with one of them in close quarters.

"I am your supervisor, and since you will be gone for that duration of time. Spencer had already deemed it necessary that I come with you for the protection of the company, and your protection." He explained with a smirk on his face. "I expect you to be ready at 3:00 am. Our plane leaves at 4."

"Of course," She said as she bit back any remorse she felt about making this business trip with him. But again she just assured herself that it was business. She left him, and headed to the weaponry part of it. This was where Frederick told her where he would wait for her. She was stopped by an older Russian man who leered down at her. "I'm here for HUNK." She told him.

"He's in the back," He told her, his accent thick. She nodded, and walked past him. She found Frederick sitting next to a man of Japanese descent. She was half Asian herself, but definitely not Japanese. He noticed her when she walked up to him, and tried to force a smile.

"What's wrong?" He asked her concerned

"Wesker is coming with me to England." She muttered under her breath. He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. She really didn't prefer it for multiple of reasons, and she was hoping that she would get to go with Frederick.

"Well there is some good news," He said trying to cheer her up. "I'm going to be stationed in England as well, and pretty close to the area in question." She gave him a look, and what an odd coincident, and he smiled. "There's going to be some form of a leak, and that's why you need the protection." He told her, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you coming back with me," she asked him, "I need to start getting ready." She sighed. She was going to need to pack at least a couple of bags, and a carry on.

"Yeah," He agreed, and stood up. "I'll see you guys around." He told the men, and few women in the training area before they left. She drove back in silence thinking about a quicker way to resolve the issue, but she didn't want to cut any edges. Then she started thinking about what she would have to dress in. She would of course have to prepare for the speech, with the results. "You seem deep in thought." He told her, and she was sort of drawn out of it.

"Just thinking about what I will have to do when I get there." She told him. "Hopefully there's more information in the folder, but I have to pack right now." She sighed as she pulled into the driveway. "You're going to sneak into my room at night?" She asked him in a teasing tone.

"If you want me to," he replied back as he got out of her car. She followed suit, and he waited at the door so she could unlocked the door. They were greeted by the warmth of the home against the cold weather outdoor. She shook off her jacket as Frederick closed the door behind them. "Packing first?" He asked her as he took off his boots.

"Yeah," She said, "We can get that done, and I can get started on reading." She looked at the stack of paperwork Wesker had given her. She put it on the kitchen counter, and Frederick was already walking upstairs. She followed after him, and moved into her room before him. She pulled out her luggage, and she thought that three large ones should do it.

"Are you planning on being away for a while?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah," she sighed, "there's going to be an 'investigation,' me finding people to con, and get to understanding why this needs to be a secret, the family of the people missing is going to be a factor too," she listed, as she went to her underwear draw first and began packing it into one of the luggage. "I don't know how Umbrella deals with that though," she mused allowed.

"Hm," Frederick said as he looked at one of her panties. She snatched it from him.

"If you're not going to help, shoo," she told him impatiently. He only smiled at her lash out.

"What exactly do you want me to help you with," he asked her after a moment. She paused, and thought for a second if she should really ask him to help her out. They after all, were new to each other, and she didn't want him to be driven away before she could find out more about him.

"Never mind," she decided, "Just sit on my bed." She ordered as she finished with her clothes in this dresser. She hoped that Umbrella would provide a place where she could wash her clothing. She then went through her dressier clothing for the public, and picked through which ones will be the best for this occasion.

After an hour of packing and getting everything in check. She had her tickets with her passport, and the paperwork with her carry on. She sighed and looked at the time. It was a little after five, "Alright, I'm going to take a short shower," She told Frederick who had made himself more than comfortable in her bed as always. She would have to dress very light and comfortably. She's been on a plane once, but less was always the quickest way to get through security.

She just finished cleaning herself, and was rinsing when an arm looped around her waist. She was half pulled out of the shower, and her wet body pressed against Frederick's bare chest. "Frederick," yelped as she tried pushed away from him, and his hold on her was a vise grip.

"I want you to be mine," he told her, and the intensity of his voice was matched with the expression in his eyes from when she first met him.

"But, I," she began, and her body was reacting strongly to his touch as his hands explored her body more thoroughly for the first time. His hands grabbed her ass and she moaned in response. "This is too fast." She pleaded, and she was worried that this was it. He was impatient, and he wanted her first time, and leave her after that.

"Some things are meant to be fast, and meant to last," he told her before he kissed her deeply, and completely pulled her out of the shower. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he brought them to her bed. "Let me do this Astrid," he said his fingers lingering on her lower abdomen, but not going further without her permission. She was so lost in his touch, that she wanted him to take her right now, and she didn't care if she smelled like him on the plane. She didn't care. She wanted to be his more than anything.

His hands continued to tempt her into further madness, but respecting until she said yes. He trailed the inside of her thighs, and his lips trailed her jawline, and neck stopping before her bust. "Just say it Astrid," he said, "Deny me, or give me a yes." He told her, "I will respect it either way." He said to her, and he wasn't an accomplished liar like Wesker, and the other people she worked with, and she wanted him badly.

"Yes," she said at least, her word was barely audible with her breathing as heavy as it was. He heard her though, and he kissed her softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck trying to press her body as close as she possibly could get to him. He pulled away to kiss down her body. He kissed, and tenderly gave every inch of her body affection, and the utmost attention before continuing down.

He bypassed her wet heat, and she whimpered in response. She wanted him there, and he wanted him to give that undivided attention to her there. He chuckled, "Patience." He told her, as he kissed the inside of her thighs, and sucked, and licked, and teased with his teeth. She was already trembling with pleasure, and she wanted so much more. At last his tongue gracefully, and slowly licked along her the lips of her entrance, and her back arched in response. He used teeth, and his lips along with his tongue until she was trembling with desire. His fingertip teased the entrance before pushing it in slowly, and withdrawing it before pushing it back in. It slid easily in and out. He returned to face her, and kissed her slowly. She tasted herself on his lips, and he rolled her on top of him. "Do you want me to lead all of it?" He asked her for a second as his hands rested on her thighs.

She wasn't sure what she would do, and how to do it. She nodded meekly, and was replied with a smile. He gently rolled her back on him, and her legs were spread completely for him to rub himself against her. _His dick_ , she thought to herself. Y _ou're adult, you can at very least think the right words in terms. His dick._ But embarrassment flushed through her at the boldness of her thought. She stopped as he eased the tip against her entrance. "Will it hurt?" She asked him softly. He shook his head before kissing her.

"I made sure you were ready for me," he told her as he used his hands to guide his thrust into her wetness. She gasped as she stretched, and clenched around his girth, but moaned softly as there was no pain. She gripped his shoulders nails digging into his skin. He pushed himself until his base hit her flesh. "Does it hurt," he asked his mouth against her ear. She shook her head no. Then he started to move slowly, and gently his hips began to roll against her own. She moaned his name, and her head rolled back. Her eyes were close savoring every single sensation of her first time.

Eventually he began to pick up speed, and her legs wrapped around his waist, and by the shortness of his breath she could tell he was close, but he was waiting on her. He pulled out of her, and voiced a complaint. He chucked, and before he rolled her on her stomach she saw how big he was. She was surprised that he made it didn't hurt at all. She complied as he rose her ass in the air, and he pushed himself into her again. His hands on her hips at first as he thrust himself deeply as she could manage to take the first time. One hand drifted between her legs, and he began to rub her clit, and she was not shy to admit that she had masturbated a couple of times the older she got. She gasped in short intake of breath as she pushed her ass back into him. It felt ten times better than when did it on her own.

She came around him, and buried her face into her pillow to muffle her moans. He sped up at that time, and pulled out for his own finish. Astrid let herself collapse on her bed, and moaned softly as she tried to gather herself together. She had no expectation of her first time, but this was far beyond any night to herself. He laid himself down next to her, and pulled her close to him.

She had a couple moments of peacefulness, before she jolted up realizing her shower. But it was off. "I turned it off before we did anything." Frederick's voice told her, and there was satisfaction in his tone. She looked down at him, and sighed. He pulled her close to him again, and kissed her on the mouth again. "How was it?" He asked her as he pulled away briefly before kissing her much more gently.

She blushed, and didn't know how to describe her first time. Especially since it was her first time after all. "It was wonderful, and a lot better than I expected," she told him shyly. She nuzzled her nose into his neck, not only to take in the scent of him, but wanting to avoid eye contact with him. "How was it for you?" She asked him, and felt her face go red.

He lifted her chin up to make that eye contact she was avoiding. "It was perfect." He assured her, and she blushed even more. "It will get better I promise." He told her, and she laughed breathlessly.

"Better?" She asked him, "That was pretty amazing as it was. I don't know how much better it can get." She told him with a smile. He grinned at her comment.

"It can," he told her, as he briefly kissed her on the lips again. "Once you're more comfortable it can be." He said as he rubbed her back. She sighed contently. "Now do you want to sleep or try again?" She blushed, and slapped his chest halfheartedly.

"Stop it," she scolded, "besides you don't have to wake up early." He sighed.

"Actually I have to leave tonight. My briefing starts at 2300, and I'll most likely be there before you even board." He told her, and she frowned.

"Oh, so you can't spend the night." She asked him disappointed. She was worried with how attached she was becoming to him, and she was even more worried that he would be bored with her especially since he got what most guys only wanted. That's at least what her mother had taught her.

"No," he said, "But I'll see what strings I can pull so I can sneak into your room at night." He kissed her nose before he got out of her bed. He pulled on his pants, and his shirt overhead. "You'll see me very soon. I promise." He said as he kissed her on the lips. "Goodnight Astrid." He said before he left the room.

"Goodnight," she replied back, and spent a couple of hours battling her feelings before getting a couple of unrestful hours of sleep. The alarm she didn't remember setting woke up her, and she rolled out of bed still nude from her activities with Frederick the night before. She decided to take another quick rinse before meeting Wesker. She dressed in the comfiest jeans she could find, and a simple t-shirt to go with it. Boot were on, and when she looked for her luggage she found that Frederick had already packed them for her in her truck.

She drove to the airport that Wesker had on the ticket, and when she arrived there he was sitting in front of his car. She climbed out cautiously. This definitely was not a regular airport, and he smiled as he saw her expression. _How could he even see my expression in the dark?_ She thought to herself.

"Umbrella has a private airplane runway," he told her answering her question. A man walked up to her to take her keys, and she watched him grab her bags out of her trunk. Another man ran up her carry on, before they drove off to park her car. A couple more men had done the same for Wesker. He nodded at her, and led the way into the airplane. She was surprised at how nice it was, and made a mental note that she would be spoil being on an airplane after this.

"So what excuse did you give your team?" She asked him as she sat down on a chair. He sat down close to her.

"Simple, my girlfriend was going to England for a month, and that she begged me to come with her," he smiled at his cover. She rolled her eyes. "Enrico can cover for the Bravo team, and Iron is bought by William so he covering for me." He explained, and she sighed as she curled up in the large chair.

"Awesome," she said as she realized that she could recline the chair, which meant she could sleep on the plane for a little bit. One of the airplane crew scolded her for doing so before taking off, and she blushed as she fixed it. She decided to read more thoroughly through the files and paperwork Wesker had given her the day before. She made her notes, and worked quietly as Wesker read a book next to her.

There were a couple of people who were already under Umbrella's control, and it would be simple to find some more. Just a little side cash was spare change for a company as large as Umbrella. Besides the main facility in Europe so she didn't need Spencer to tell her how important this was that she smooth this over with the public.

Eventually she was able to sleep some on the plane, but every time she closed her eyes she was either imaging how it felt to be touched by Frederick like that or was constantly worrying that he would be bored with her now. Especially with how quick she was to fall into giving him her virginity. It was a stupid concept, but it had some sense to her. It was the first time she made herself vulnerable to someone. She didn't like this feeling, and wished that she could go back to when she had no experience with a man before.

"A lot on your mind," she heard Wesker ask her. She sighed, and rolled over to look at him. He had taken off his glasses, and she was relieved that she wasn't as caught up in his appearance anymore.

"What's it to you," she snapped at him. He chuckled.

"I'm here to make sure you do your job," he told her, and grinned before added, "or is your _boyfriend_ giving you issues?" He asked. She didn't like the tone he used when he said boyfriend as if that was the fake relationship she was in.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, and whatever is going on in my personal life will not affect my work here." She told him with less attitude. He was only going to tease her further.

"I could be a good friend, Astrid," he said after a moment, "a _**very**_ good friend." The last bit had a tone of suggestiveness to it that brought back how attractive he was to her. She pretended to be asleep, and she heard him chuckle before he went back to reading she assumed.

 _Please don't leave me alone with this man_ , she sent to Frederick in a semi-pray. She eventually fell asleep.

When she woke up they were beginning to land, and she had to fold back up her chair. She stretched in her chair to work out the kinks in her back. She looked outside, and it was already dark. "What time is it?"

"It's February 4th, and it's eight in the evening," he told her. She bit her thumb in frustration, and she was hoping to get to go through meeting the people that was already under Umbrella's payroll. _In yet_ , she also thought, _it would be smart to sleep some more so I will be on the same time setting as England_. She thought as they finally landed.

Finally she was on ground again, and she wasn't afraid, but being only able to move when she was allowed to move was getting old even though she slept through most of it. There was security, and they were ushered into a car. The man sitting across from them was no other than their employer, Lord Spencer. She politely bowed at the waist. "It is good to see you again, Lord Spencer." She said politely honoring his title on his homeland. This clearly pleased him as she could see him smile despite the dark.

"I hope your travels treated you well," he began, and both she and Wesker nodded. "Astrid have you had the chance to read through everything?"

"Of course, my lord," she decided to play up his title. "I have made the proper notes, and I will visit the ones under your command tomorrow."

"Very well," he said, and his chest puffed out a bit. "You two will be staying in the guest home I have set up for visiting competitors, and of course have allowance for living." The car stopped, and someone opened the door for Astrid, and she climbed out. She paused when Wesker didn't follow her. "Give us a moment dear, your luggage's are already in your room." He told her, and she nodded.

The door was answered by a butler, and he led her to her room where she placed her carrying on a chair in the room. "Do you need any assistance Madam?" He asked her before she turn to him.

"No thank you, I will most likely be showering and going to bed," she told him. "Can you tell the man I'm with that I'm retiring for the night?" She asked him.

"Of course," he bowed, and closed the door. She sighed, and went into the bathroom where there were fresh towels already waiting for her. She showered letting the hot water relax her tense muscles, and she washed herself. After she climbed out she saw a note on the counter, and she didn't hear the door at all. She dried her hair with a towel, and ran some product in her hair before twisting it up into a bun. She dressed in one of her satin nightgowns, and finally picked up a note.

 _I missed you,_

 _xoxo,_

 _F_

She blushed, and bit her lower lip to stop her from smiling so much. She was relieved to see that he was thinking about her too. She crawled into the bed with a lot more ease, and looked at the time. It was earlier than she would have gone to sleep but she wanted to be alert, and awake for tomorrow's work.

There was a sudden draft, and she muttered something incoherent about the draftiness of the house. She froze when a hand slid across her stomach. She timed her attack, and she twisted quickly to hit her intruder in the throat like she was taught, but she was blocked. She thrashed, and her arms were held above her head, and the attacker's weight was pressing her against the bed. She opened her mouth to scream for Wesker, at the very least she hoped that he would aid her. He did say after all that he was there for _her_ protection as well. Her protest was muffled, and then she realized who it was. A very amused Frederick, who was grinning down at her. "It's good to know that you won't just let anyone come snuggle into you." He said as he replaced his hand with his lips on her mouth. She kissed him back, and arms now free to wrap around his neck.

"Why would you sneak into my room twice," she asked him as he let her flip him with her on top of him. His hands rested on her thighs.

"I wasn't able to get away at the time, but I wanted to let you know that how much I missed you," he told her softly. His hands idly played with the hem of her nightgown.

"But now you're free?" She asked him as she bent over to kiss him. He kissed her back, and from the time she was away from him she had time to image what she would try to do to him. She wanted to look at him this time. She pulled his shirt up over his head, and looked at his physic. She kissed down his chest, and her fingers gently ran over his scars. She imagined he would have some, but she was a little bit surprised with how much.

She got to his pants line, and lost a bit of her boldness, but she looked up at Frederick. "Go on," he encouraged her, and she blushed before unbuttoning his pants. He helped her pulled down his pants, and she bit her lower lip again at the sight of it. It was soft as she began to play it. She stretched it gently, and slowly it started to get harder in her grip. "Stroke it," He ordered her as he watched her his stare intense. She did as he told her, and she felt his fingertips ran in her hair, and bring her mouth closer. She didn't know what to do. She kissed it softly, and watched him carefully before ran her lips up to the tip of him. She watched him as she slowly slipped it into her mouth. He hissed, and she stopped as she pulled herself away from him.

"I'm sorry," she muttered embarrassed as she covered her face with her hands. He pulled her on top of him, and kissed her softly.

"Its fine," He told her, "I'll walk you through it another time." He whispered.

"Did I hurt you," she asked him as she let him take charge again. He pushed up the hem of her dress, and smiled at the sight that she wasn't wearing anything underneath it.

"Only a little bit," he told her as he pulled off the nightgown and toss it to the ground. He leaned down and kissed her again on the mouth. His hands went between her legs which were already spread for him. His fingers played with her gently before he pushed one into her. She moaned in response as he slowly curled his fingers inside of her. "Shhh," he said as he kissed her neck. "Your dad is downstairs." He said jokingly. He used her wetness to spread on the shaft, and head of his dick before pushing it into her. She bit her lip as her legs wrapped around his waist. This time there wasn't much foreplay so she was still not quite ready, but he pushed himself into her slowly. Her mouth opened, but kept quiet. He was slower this time, and gave her time to adjust to his size.

His hips rolled into hers, and she bit back her moans as she rolled back her head. Her eyes were closed enjoying the feel of him again, and her nails digging into his back. Not long after putting himself into her he came inside of her, and she gasped. He kissed her to silence her noise. He collapse on her, and she squeaked at his sudden weight. He chuckled and rolled off of her.

"Now tonight, I can spend the night," he told her as he pulled her close.

"I would like that a lot." she murmured as she nuzzled her nose into his chest.


	5. Astrid's England Vacation- Part 2

**Chapter 5: Astrid's England Vacation - Part 2**

February 5th, 1998:

Astrid woke up with a knock at the door, and she sat up from her cozy nest of Frederick's arms. "Yes," she asked with a yawn. Despite her good intentions Frederick had kept her up the majority of the night. Not that she was complaining, but she did have work to do.

"Do you intent on staying in bed all day?" Albert's voice asked her, and that startled her to look at the clock. She scoffed.

"Eight is late for you?" She asked, and Frederick stirred a bit. He looked up at her and mouthed, 'it is.' She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you say you had work to do?" Was his curt reply. He was right though. There was a list of people she needed to meet on Umbrella's behalf. She sighed, and told him that she is going to get ready, and will be downstairs momentarily. When she heard his footsteps receding was when Frederick pulled her down next to him. He kissed her neck gently before escalating it to where she was beginning to pant.

It was a struggle but she pulled away from him, and evaded his quick hands to pull her back into bed. She trotted into the bathroom and inspected herself. She had a couple of bruises on her hips from where he gripped her, and a dark hickey on her neck. She blushed, and she didn't even have this problem until now. Her embarrassment turned into frustration, and she stormed out of the bathroom onto her bed. "What the hell?" She asked him as she pointed to what he had inflicted upon her, and he only smiled at her anger.

"Just marking my territory," He teased, and she pushed his back against the bed.

"This isn't professional at all," she huffed, and she jumped off the bed. I'm lucky I'm fairly good at makeup otherwise it would be big trouble trying to talk to people. She washed her face, and did her make up, and taking care to cover up Frederick's mark. Astrid walked out, and Frederick was still laying down in bed. She crawled into the bed with him, and not wanting to leave one bit. She snuggled into him for a moment.

"Shouldn't you be heading out," he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah," she sighed, "will you be here when I get back?"

"No," he told her, and she pouted, "But I'll be back tonight if you want me to." She twirled a lock of her hair in her finger not wanting to seem too eager for him to come back.

"If you can manage I would like that," she said at last, and gave him a final kiss before retreating downstairs. She had the files in her bag as she saw Albert waiting patiently by the door. "Are you coming with me?" She asked surprised, because she was assured that she would be driven around as need be, but Spencer also didn't say who would be doing it.

"If you have forgotten, I am to keep you out of trouble, and make sure you get this taken care of," he said as he opened the door. She grimaced, but she was relieved that she still didn't have to drive around. She had the worse sense of directions when in a new area. She followed him to the car, and climbed in the passenger side which was a new experience for her considering that she was used to driving being on this side of the car. She leaned back against the seat, and sighed before reaching down into her purse for the file.

She took the chance to read over the file again, and told Albert where to drive. She was visiting the Commissioner of the Police station of this district. He was securely wrapped around Umbrella's pinky finger, and he need reminding what work he needed to do. Astrid wasn't outwardly intimidating but she could word a sentence well enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. Plus she knew the resources that Umbrella had, and it would be unfortunate for an unplanned trip to the ocean were to happen.

Once Albert parked the car, she climbed out, and walked into the Police Station. She approached the desk, and looked at the receptionist. While she was waiting Albert sat next to her, and she did her best to remain pleasant. She didn't want to make an unnecessary enemy out of him. After a couple of minutes, a tall older man came out into the reception area. He was dark skin, and wore a serious expression on his face. His hair was greying, and he looked down at Astrid menacingly which was rebuffed with a bright smile. "Follow me please, Ms. Smith," he said, and his voice was gravel, and smooth all at once.

"Of course, Mr. Greyus," she complied, and she and Albert followed the man to his office. Once in Astrid took a seat, and leaned back against the chair crossing her legs, and kept her eyes on the man. "Now, you understand this is quite a problem," she told him with the same bright smile. He cast a glare in her direction, but she was undeterred. "Not only for you, but your son as well." There was a detailed file how his son was on a steady supply of medication from Umbrella to hinder the disease he was carrying. "It would be an awful shame if Umbrella goes down because of this petty matter, and it appears as if you almost don't care anymore." She put on an expression of her being upset.

"I have done some awful things to cover up your crimes, and I don't intend on sinking with you when the ship goes down." He told her, his voice tight.

"Oh dear," she placed her hand to her cheek as she leaned against it. "Apparently, you didn't read the paper work we gave you about the treatment we were giving your son." She said as if she was his friend. "If we go down then you lose the supply of medication to your son, and if you lose that clearly you weren't thinking of the wellbeing of your son." She baited him.

"I fully, and damn well consider the wellbeing of my son," he leaned forward with fire in his eyes. Hook, line, and sinker. She thought to herself.

"I figured you didn't," she replied with a shook expression. "I mean, clearly you've read about the side effects of withdrawal of the medication, and don't care about what happens to your son." She told him, and sighed afterwards. "But I see you have made up your mind. There are plenty other who would love to benefit from Umbrella." She said as she pushed her chair back ignoring the ashen expression on the Commissioner's face. She had him now.

"Wait," he stopped her with his hand wrapping around her wrist. His voice wavering. "No, I'll push things around, and I'll cover it up on my end." He relented. "Just please don't stop the supply." He let go of her wrist, and sat back down against the back of his chair.

"I'm so happy you decided to help us again," she responded in a cheerful, and fake relieved tone. She could have found someone else to take his spot easily. She pulled out an envelope with his name on it. "If you have any questions please contact me, or the person in charge of the headquarters here." She said as he took the file from her gingerly. She smiled at him, and nodded to Albert, and led the way out.

Once they were in the car, she relaxed against the seat with a sigh. One big piece of this cover up was done. Now really it was to oversee the 'Investigation, and cooperate with the police,' but she would have to see the Mayor when it was done he would make the speech.

"I'm rather surprised," Albert said after she told him where to go to next.

"Why's that," she asked as she looked over the Mayor's file. It would be fairly easy for her to persuade him. Most definitely easier than the Commissioner. The man was crooked. Surely a payoff was easier than anything.

"I didn't expect that sort of talk from you," he told her pulling up to the Mayor's estate.

"Well," she began as she got her things together. "He made it easy." She told him as she climbed out of the seat. It was a job she had to do regardless if she liked it or not. She much rather blackmail someone than die at Umbrella's mercy. Better to be an asset than expendable. Besides she didn't think he would refuse, clearly he didn't think things through himself, and wanted an easy fix for his son. He didn't think about the side effects when leaving Umbrella. All she did was informed him off the withdrawals of the medicine should he leave the company's good favor. Really, she did him a favor.

"I don't expect that you will have a problem with the Mayor," he said, "So why are we seeing him?"

"To give him a little more incentive, and reminder who own his loyalties." She said as she flashed the cash in the bag she pulled out of the trunk. "This basically will be the last stop." She told him. She had planned, and backups just in case the Commissioner refused. This made their trip cut in half. She sighed with relief.

"Did you expect problems," Albert asked as he adjusted his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. She nodded.

"I prepare for everything," she told him as they were let pass security without an issue. She had a backup for even the Mayor. Just in case he grew a conscience over the past events. There was another who wanted to be the Mayor very badly. Wouldn't be a problem to help him gain his seat.

The house was grand, and cozy at the same time. They were met by a woman a couple years older than herself, but still younger than Albert. She wore a fine red dress that was a stark contrast to her dark eyes, and black hair. Her heels were also black. With all the jewelry, and how she made herself appear to Astrid, and Albert would have caused someone to think she was the lady of the house. But no, she was the secretary of the Mayor. It was clear that the Mayor is enjoying her employment, and she enjoying the rewards. "Ms. Smith, Mr. Wesker," She said her voice a smooth low purr. "Please follow me."

She and Albert followed the woman without a second thought, and were led into an office. Where the man who was probably handsome at one point, but now all she could see before was a man that resembled Brian Irons. "Albert," He said as he stood with his hand outreached. Albert shook it curtly before promptly letting go of the man's hand. "Good to see you again." He said, and then alerted his attention to Astrid. "You must be Astrid." He said as she offered her hand to shake, but he kissed it instead. She made herself not freeze at the touch of his lips against her skin. "Lord Spencer speaks very well of you. Said that you were a beauty, and with being this young. I can only say look forward to making our acquaintance deeper."

She fought the recoil in herself, and forced herself to blush. "Oh stop please," she said with a fake girlish tone. "With just the thought of that would cause a girl to get her hopes up." She brought her hand to her lips and downcast her eyes for the moment before bringing herself to make eye contact with him. _Pig_. She thought, but he bought it.

"For another time," he said with a charming smile. He was married, and she had no records of his wife, but apparently she was on vacation for a couple of weeks. If she knew, she was certainly taking advantage of this man either to his knowledge or without it. She wouldn't be surprised for either truth. "Now, this horrible business of the leak, and the murdered families." He began. She knew his tone, and he believed that he was going to play them.

"Yes, horrible tragedies no doubt, and it's a terrible weight on Umbrella's heart," she said her voice sincere. "We hoped to help you ease the minds of your citizens, and ease your concern."

His hand smooth through his mustache, and he leaned back looking back at the woman that took her spot in the corner of the room. No doubt he was going to use the minimum to ease the citizen, and spend it on the woman in the corner. "I take my responsibility as the Mayor of this City very serious. This is no minor issue." He told her, and there it was, the hard ball. A poor pitch.

"Mr. Bickerton," Astrid began smoothly, she would not have to approach him with a hard edge like she did with the commissioner. "Umbrella understands that this is no small feat to ease the concern of your citizens, and we do want to remind you that we value your corporation." She leaned forward, and patted his hand softly, and let her fingers linger for just a moment before she cleared her throat pretending she remember she was here for business. She stood up, and placed the bag heavily on his desk on purpose. She opened it for him. "We have two million here we are willing to give you right now if you help us with this _minor issue_." She said as she put a weak edge to her voice. He looked up, and made eye contact and she pushed concern into her eyes. _Make the pig believe that he is the only hope to save you_ , she thought without gritting her teeth.

She sat down feebly, and reached for Albert, and he caught on. He was there to reassure her, and support her, and he knew that was his role with her at this moment. He held her hand as she sat like she was a damsel in distress. Bickerton stood up, and looked down into the back, and greed filled his eyes. He cast a glance to the woman, and she knew that the woman would want the money more than Bickerton did at this moment. _She must be good in the sack_ , she thought to herself. "Ms. Smith, you have offered me a large sum to cause this to no longer be an issue of Umbrella." He told her at last after a second pretending to concern to refuse their offer.

Astrid grasped the front of her shirt, and hung her head low for a second. "Oh, Mr. Bickerton. You are kind, and on Umbrella's behalf we thank you." She said and filled her voice with such soft relief to cause Bickerton's eyes to soften.

"Of course," he said with a nod, "Now, Ms. Assex was lead you out, and I will make a couple of calls. This will no longer be an issue. I assure you." Astrid, and allowed him to kiss her hands again.

"Thank you again," she said her voice soft, and thick with unshed emotions."

"Don't even think about it," he assured her, the softness still in his eyes. Then with that Ms. Assex led them out of the house with a brisk in her step. She wanted them gone. Astrid caught the dirty look that she gave her on the way out. She would rather die than let that old man touch her. She withheld a shudder until they made it to the car, and heading back.

"Ugh," she shuddered, and let loose of all the disgust she held in for that man. "Do you have any disinfectant?" She asked Albert as she wanted to rub the skin of where he touched her.

He chuckled, "In the glove compartment." He told her, and she opened it hastily. She rubbed the disinfectant up to her elbow.

"We can go home, and now we just wait, and make sure that those two follow through with what they promised." Astrid told him as she added more into her hands.

"The commissioner I'm not worried about," Albert began, and she had already thought about it several steps ahead.

"If the Mayor tries, and pull a quick one, we will have the U.S.S. take him out discreetly, and give another dirty lawyer I've been eyeing since you told me about this case the funds to run for Mayor." She told him.

"You thought about it," he said, impressed.

"As I have said," she said, "I prepare for everything." She told him as she leaned back as the container was now empty. "For now, let's let everything play out, and I need a nice hot steaming shower." She told him, and the disinfectant wasn't enough. Of course she knew what would be enough.

Frederick's body against her, and perhaps him bringing her the Mayor's head. She absolutely loathe people like Bickerton. It was the same for his plaything as well. She was stupid, and as soon as she lost her appeal he would be on to the next one. If his wife knew, and used it to the best of the situation she would only be the only one she'd liked.

As they returned to where they will be staying for the duration Astrid trotted up to the phone, and dialed Spencer's number. He answered on the second ring. "Speak." He answered.

"Lord Spencer," she began, "I am pleased to tell you that we will have this wrapped up in less time than I had originally planned. I only needed to see two people, and they will be taking care of the issues regarding the leak." She informed him.

"And if they don't," He asked.

"An easy solution with showing them as the bad apples, and another face to shine in the police department, and Mayor's office." She told him. She heard him chuckle on the other line.

"Make sure you stay until you see the press conference Astrid." He ordered her, "However, I'm impressed with the work you have done today."

"I'm pleased to do a good job, Lord Spencer," she said automatically.

"I will be more than pleased with you if you can get this off Umbrella's back." He told her, and the line went dead. She sighed, and placed the phone back in the correct place. She turned, and ran into Albert's body.

"Excuse me," She said as she was surprised at his sudden closeness.

"Were you just on the line with Spencer," he asked as he stepped back.

"Yes," she said. "Updated him about everything, and told him that our time here will be cut in half if it all goes well." She explained. He nodded. He turned to leave, and she sighed, and headed up to her room.

She got out of her clothes to her garter belt, panties, and bra when there was a knock on the door. "Madam," the voice of the butler rang from the other side. "Dinner will be served in a couple of hours." He told her, and she heard him leave.

"Thank you," she called out, and wasn't sure that he had heard her. She sighed, and rubbed her neck, and she wasn't going to see Frederick until late. But she also knew that she could sleep into tomorrow. She was eager for that allow.

Her shower was brief, and hot. It left her skin a pinkish red as she pulled on her pajamas. She was ready to pass out at that moment when she heard the window open. She was surprised to see Frederick. "I thought you said tonight," she told him.

"Look at the time," He said his voice light as he stripped himself of his gear until he was just in his pants in a cotton tank top. She did after that, and noticed it was eight.

"Well excuse me," she said with a snort. There was a knock and she jumped at the sound. "Yes?"

"Would you like your dinner brought to your room?" The butler asked.

"Actually, I'm just going to head to-" Frederick poked her stomach hard enough to where she could hear it growl. Then she realized that she hadn't eaten all day. "Yes please." She relented.

"Right away, Ma'am." Then she heard his footsteps receding.

"How did you know I hadn't eaten all day?" She asked him accusingly. He shrugged his shoulders with a grin. "Hide your crap in the bathroom, and when they come here hide in there.

"Just like you should hide this," he said as he stroked the hickey on her neck. She blushed immediately.

"Bathroom, now," she ordered him, and he laughed lightly, and took his stuff into the bathroom. She followed after him, and applied makeup to the mark, and it was gone within seconds.

She accepted the food from the butler, and she eat the food off her plate in record time. Meanwhile Frederick just watched her with an amused look on his face. He disappeared back into the bathroom when the butler took the plates. She thank him, and curled herself into bed. Frederick joined her, and he smelled oils, and metallic scents she couldn't quite place.

He rubbed her back until she fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Astrid's England Vacation- Part 3

**Chapter 6:** **Astrid's England Vacation- Part 3 & Return**

February 9th, 1998, Monday

Astrid was wrong, very wrong. The issue was resolved in less time, and she didn't even have to do a press conference. She was pleased, and Spencer was over the moon with praise. She took it with grit however, if this didn't went as well as she had planned then it would had been _her_ head on the platter. However she succeeded, and there wasn't any concerns for the moment.

She was disappointed that Frederick had already left a couple days ahead of them which meant a lonely bed for her. But he promised he would be waiting on her when she got home. She sighed, as she packed her things, and a couple of more things she had bought during her stay. She didn't like to just stay inside the whole time.

She just finished packing one of her luggage when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she replied, and Albert came in. During the past couple of days she was driven around, and spending time outside of the house with him. Of course, it was to be expected since he was here to make sure that she did her job, and wasn't straying far from Umbrella.

"Our plane leaves tomorrow at noon," he told her as he made himself comfortable in a chair next to her bed. "So I wouldn't pack up everything now." He advised as he casually looked at some of her clothing. She reached out, and snatched the dress out of his hand. He let it go with a smirk.

"I have plenty of clothes for tomorrow." She told him curtly as it was partly true, and unfortunately it meant pajamas. She said, and she made sure her appearance matched something of what Umbrella would like.

"Oh I'm certain," he replied in a teasing tone. "Of course I wouldn't complain at the sight of you in your shorts, though the weather might disagree with you."

"I have you know that I'm well-adjusted to the cold, and I have pants that I can wear." She told him as she zipped up her luggage. She would have to save her pajamas for the flight home, and staying in was a must. She placed her things in one corner of the room so she wouldn't trip on them.

He didn't say anything only grinned. "I'm guessing your boyfriend is gone," he said as he stood up. She rolled her eyes, until his fingers lightly touched the mark on her neck. Her hand covered it instinctively, and she had managed to convince him to mark her somewhere else, but the one on her neck was still there. She blushed, and he laughed in response. "You should have dinner with me tonight," he said as he walked out of her room.

"I might," she retorted, "It isn't like I haven't anything else better to do,"

"I'll see you then," he said with a smile as he closed the door. She sighed as she collapsed on her bed.

"I'll be happy to be home, that's for damn sure." She sighed as she wanted to curl up again. Just one more damn day.

8:00 PM

Astrid had no clue why she was putting an effort to dressing up to meet Albert for dinner. They weren't going out, or at least not to her knowledge. But here she was taking out one of her new dress, a red tight fitting dress with black heels, and makeup done to perfection. Not to mention doing her hair. She sighed, and fixed her stockings before going downstairs.

Albert was waiting for her with a knowing smile. "Well," he said, and had his glasses off. His eyes appreciating the sight of her. She felt a blush rush to her cheeks as she made it down to him. "I'm not disappointed to say the least." He said as he offered her his arm. She hesitated. "Surely your boyfriend isn't so insecure, or maybe _you_ are."

She huffed, and took his arm, and he pulled her close. "Neither my boyfriend nor I have anything to worry about," she curtly informed him, and he grinned. She soon found herself at a nice restaurant where he ordered wine. She froze for a second. "I can't drink." She whispered harshly at him.

"I remember picking you up while you were drunk, and having you sleep on my couch that night," he remind her, and her face flushed at that spark of memory.

"Ohh," she sighed into her hands. "Why did you have to bring _that_ up?" He was always teasing her, and surely he wasn't attracted to her.

"My point is besides that embarrassing fact," he replied with a smile, "Besides it's legal for you to drink here." He added. Astrid looked up at him with irritation that shook her frame.

"You could have just said that," she snapped, and he chuckled. She opened her mouth to add something else, and he rose a finger to his lips. She was silenced as the server came by and Albert gave him their order, and sent him on his way. She leaned back against her chair and stared at him pointedly as he poured them both a glass. She accepted a glass when he handed her one, and took a sip as she crossed her legs. "I'm not exactly sure why you find this so amusing." She huffed as she drained her glass.

"You should take it easy, or soon enough you may end up in my bed," he warned her, and took the rolled up silverware to smack him on his hand.

"What kind of girl do you think I am," she asked with heat in her voice. This heat was very familiar. It was the kind of heat that would lead to tears, and tears would be wasted on men like Albert.

She sighed, and took a deep breathe in before letting it out. "I don't care what you presume about me, and how I spend my time, but remember I could do the same to you." She tried to reply in a steady tone, but failed at the end.

Shock on Albert's face from when she whacked him on his hand, and was overcome with amusement. "Very well, I will only be serious in my attempts after you."

"I don't understand why you do so to begin with," she said after a moment of shock. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I find the chase amusing, and definitely since you decided to refuse me," He began and the food was placed before them. It was a 6 ounce steak, with steamed broccoli, and other various vegetables.

"It certainly isn't amusing to me," Astrid replied haughtily.

"Oh, I imagine not," he in return replied, "because surely I'll make you fall in love with me." She stared at him mouth agape after hearing what he had said. After a moment she reached over and took the whole bottle from him and started to pour her own drinks.

10:37 PM

Astrid was clinging to Albert to prevent her from falling her arms wrapped around his waist, and his arm wrapped around her slender waist to keep her from falling as well. Her anger at him turned into a fine burning buzz as she continued drinking.

She was never good at keeping a grudge when drunk. After she stumbled for the fourth time he dipped and lifted her into his arms. She yelped at the sudden changed, but soon settled. She sighed as she let her head lay against his broad chest, and nestled close to him. She missed Frederick, and at that thought she sobered up a little bit.

By that time Albert was gently placing her in bed, and sighed as the soft cushions eased her body into it. She almost didn't realize when he lifted her leg up, but she sat up quickly as he unsnapped her stockings from her garter. "What the hell are you doing," she snapped, and slapped at his hands. After removing the other one with swift hands. He grabbed both of her hands that continued her assault against him, and pinned them over her head.

"I'm helping you get ready for bed," he told her calmly, and again he was smile.

"And certainly no issue to you to see me naked," she snapped as she struggled against his hold. He moved and straddled himself over her belly as she continued to fight him. Which was like wind on against a mountain. He easily held her down as she tried to buck against him.

"Of course, I wouldn't complain against that," he told her, "but if you protest still I will send a maid in if you give me a kiss goodnight." He said, and stared up at him with shock in her eyes.

"Excuse me," she asked astounded. "It's either you get off, or I scream." She threaten, and something dark flashed in his eyes. He thought it was a game, and this was a dangerous fight she was giving him. However, she would not betray Frederick. It was fast, and her heart hammered in her chest for him. Love seemed like a wild call, but it also felt right when he looked at her and rubbed her back after they made love.

A smile spread across his lips as he held down both hands in one of his hands easily. He reached under her his lips dangerous close to hers. His hand found the zipper to the dress. She inhaled deeply, and when she tried to scream it was muffled to a squeal as his lips covered hers. After a minute he deepened the kiss, and wrapped both arms around her waist. Her hands free to press back against his chest.

He pulled back with her red lipstick all over his lips. He grinned and licked his lips before pushing himself off of her. "I will leave you to attend to yourself," He told her as he closed the door behind him.

Astrid sat up, and had sobered up a great deal. She sobbed for a second before going to the bathroom, and washed her face. She stripped herself from her dress, and into her pajamas that she would wear tomorrow on the flight home. She sighed, her head still spinning from drinking… And what she lied to herself was her heart was hammering from what Albert did to her.

She rolled up under the blankets, and could still smell his cologne on her, and feel his lips against her own. She sighed shakily as she wished Frederick was here to set her mind straight. He didn't play any games with her, and he certainly wasn't her superior.

She hoped that she would see him soon.

February 10th, 1998; 2:03 AM

Astrid was relieved to be home, and even more relieved that Albert hadn't really tried anything else. She carried her bags in, and was getting all the dirty laundry separated, and the first load in. She was walking into the living room as her whole body tensed up.

Someone else was in her house.

She continued to walk around, and her phone ring, and she answered it after looking at the clock. "Hello, this is Astrid."

"I am very pleased with your work Astrid, and I hope for many years of you working with my company," Spencer was on the line, and wasted no time telling her. "Albert gave me a full report, and told me that you were nothing short of perfection during your stay there."

"Thank you Lord Spencer," she said, and had to stop herself from curtseying especially when he couldn't see her. "I aim to please you." She said and she knew he would be grinning on the other side of the line.

"Very well, Ms. Smith," he said on the other line but heard the pleasure in his voice. "Until next time Ms. Smith." And the phone line with dead. She sighed and hung up. She turned around, and immediately ran into a body. She screamed, and began hitting the masked figured.

"Astrid, it's me," Frederick's voice said, as the figure removed the mask, and helmet. She sighed as it revealed Frederick with a very wide grin on his face. She slapped his shoulder again.

"You asshole," she shouted, and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed her back, and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and then tears spilled from her eyes. She spilled everything that happened about Albert.

An hour later he was sitting on the couch thinking. "You can't do anything to piss him off." He told her as he took a mug from her hand. She sighed as she sat against him. "I know too much about him, or heard too much about him to say the least."

"But what do I do," she asked in almost a wail. He placed a gentle finger against her lips, and wedge himself between her legs. "I'm not going to give up anything."

"I know you won't," he agreed, "But just be careful." He said and there was something in the way he looked at her that she couldn't depict. Something caught in her throat. "I just don't want you to get hurt is all?"

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7: Training and Special AN

Chapter 7: Training

March 26, 1998: Thursday

After Astrid told Frederick about what Albert did, and that he would be much more serious going forth that day he began to train her himself. Not only did he take her out of her classes, but he started to bring her to the training facility at Umbrella. The first time he introduced her as his girlfriend to the guys there made her face turn red, but it was easier now that she was on some name to name basis with some of them. Though most unnerved her still.

Today was her off day, and even though she wasn't as sore as the first week she still struggled to get most of her clothes on. She had bruises that covered her almost from head to toe, well they left her face alone. Thankfully, but told her that in a real fight she would have to learn how to block attacks. She was the best at evading and blocking so far. It helped with how small she was in stature, and quick.

He often scolded her that she needed to learn more offense maneuvers but it unnerved her to take on some of the men that he often put her up against. She would go on the strike but hesitate, and that would leave another wonderful addition to her collection of bruises.

However, Frederick and his comrades gave her praise for how quickly she was picking up with the firearms. He made sure that she was first proficient with handguns, and then slowly made his way up to the larger, and more powerful fire weapons.

She didn't want to think about it now. All she wanted was to sit in a tub full of ice to sooth the aches in her body and then pass out. She ran the coldest water she could get and was getting the ice out of the freezer when she heard the phone ring. She groaned and walked over to her phone setting it down before answering.

"Hello," she answered, and she could even hear how weary she sounded.

"Good evening," was Albert's curt reply over the phone. She bit back a sigh and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes, Albert," she replied and hoped he would make his point soon. She slowly sank to the floor and laid on the ground.

"My someone's in a mood," he in return replied with blandness. Astrid sighed.

"Yes, Albert," she said his name with a little more force. She was hoping it was a change of meeting or something of that sort. She was just too sore to move any more than necessary and was planning on sleeping all day tomorrow. Training be damned.

"We have a date tonight," He said, and at that time she groaned.

"Can't you tell them I'm sick," she asked him with a sigh.

"Are you sick?" He asked after a moment.

"Can I skip if I am," she asked. She heard him sigh.

"Give me a moment," and then the line was cut off. She sighed, and when upstairs to run a cold bath, and was relieved that there was a cordless phone upstairs. After letting the icy water numb her aches for a while her phone rang. She leaned over the side of the tub and answered the phone.

"Hello," she answered, and Albert went straight into talking.

"I'll be over in an hour, we were excused, but I'm coming over." He said and was about hang up before Astrid had the breath to speak.

"Excuse me, but what?" She nearly shouted in his ear. "Okay, fine, but why do you need to come over?" She held her breath.

"Because I said I would come over to take care of you. Barry's wife made me promise." He told her, and Astrid flushed.

"I will be just fine thank you very much," she told him. "Besides you don't seem like the type that anyone would be able to force you into anything unless it benefited you." She snapped. She heard a slight chuckle at the end.

"I'll see you shortly." He said, and he hung up. She stared at the phone in disbelief. Sighing she climbed out of the tub and inspected her nude body. Her curves were getting more defined with the building of muscles. Her waist was a lot smaller in all of her items of clothing for one thing. However, the eyesores were all the bruises on her body. Surely, Albert would notice even the smallest of mark on her and wondered how she got it. Fuck, maybe he already knew about her training. But she didn't need to give him anything to tease her on.

She pulled on one of Frederick's long sleeved shirts, and her sweat pants after choosing her underwear. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun at the top of her head and grimaced at the soreness of her muscles in doing so. The doorbell rang, and she walked down stairs

Albert passed her as she opened the door for him. "Shoes," she stated, and he stopped and looked at her before taking off his shoes. "Thank you." She replied curtly as she walked over to the sofa and sat down as she found something to watch.

It took another minute before Albert took a seat beside her, and pushing her back against the armrest of the sofa.

"I may as well get comfortable," he told her, and she grimaced. She leaned against the armrest as she finally found something to watch. She curled my knees to her chest as she leaned back into the sofa. Her body still ached, but as she sat there she could feel herself drifting off to sleep. She groaned aloud as she attempted to get comfortable. "Uncomfortable?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

"A little bit," she conceded, and he sighed and scooted further away from her. She sighed and laid down using one of the decorative pillows. She pulled a blanket and covered her body. She snuggled against it, "thank you." She mumbled.

"You're welcome," he replied, and she continued to watch the movie. "Have you picked up training?"

"No," she replied snarkily. "I threw myself down a flight of stairs after thinking about you."

He laughed, but it was short. She did sense that he was amused with her reply. She didn't really want to spend any more time with him, but she supposed that for keep up the cover. "How long do you need to stay here?" She asked him.

"Just a couple of hours," he assured her. "Then I will be out of your hair." His lips curled up in a smirk. She didn't even have the energy say anything back, and surely, he was commenting on her hair. They went into almost a pleasant bout of silence before Albert decided to break it. "So how is the training going?" He asked.

"Fine," She replied. She was too tired to care at this point. Reckless, sure, but if he already knew there was no point in lying to his face. That would have been worse.

"Any bruises to speak of," he asked.

"I'm nearly one whole bruise." She replied. He nodded thoughtfully, and her eyes remained close. He made a noise of an affirmation.

"Birkin said that he saw you training nearly every day with the U.S.S.," He said. "An impressive group of soldiers to train with," he commented. If only Astrid could be more awake to agree with him.

Albert stared at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She was sleeping soundly and snoring lightly. The door opened, and the very one she was in a relationship with walked into the living room. "How has her training coming along?"

"She's learning quickly," He replied, and Albert tried to remember what was his code name. Human Unit Never Killed, that was it. "Has she been asleep for long?" He asked.

"No more for twenty minutes," he replied.

"Then you can go," he looked down at him as he started to shake her gently. She stirred slightly under his touch. Albert saw no point in staying around while he was here. Astrid was right, he could have simply said that he had come by to check and take care of her. She would have backed him up.

She was just waking up as she struggled to sit up, and he helped to do so. He was gone and out the door before she was fully awake.

"Frederick," Astrid woke up and realized that Albert was gone. "When did you get here?" She asked as she wrapped arms around his neck.

"Just a minute ago," he replied as he hugged her back. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She sighed and pulled away.

"Still sore," she answered. "I have a brand-new bruise." She showed him the mark on her shin. He laughed and she pouted in response.

"You can skip tomorrow," he told her, and she scoffed in replied. "You're a civvie after all." He teased. He lifted her up into his arms and brought her back upstairs to her bed.

"I'm not even insulted," she told him as he settled her down in her bed.

He kissed her forehead. "I figured you wouldn't, but I'm going to turn off everything downstairs." She nodded, as she made herself more comfortable in her bed. When he came back upstairs he went into the bathroom to take a shower after doing whatever security work Umbrella had needed him to do. Their schedule was almost similar as in he would have multiple days off in a row, and then he would be at work for a couple of days straight.

Which was nice, because between training they spent a lot of time with one another. He moved in with her recently, and it admitted that her place was a step from where he initially lived.

She eventually fell asleep feeling a lot more comfortable with Albert gone, and Frederick in his place.

She woke up to feel even sorer than last night. She sat up with a groan, and Frederick was sleeping next to her. Not wanting to wake him up she got out of bed and went downstairs to get something to eat. But mainly see if she could stretch her poor, poor muscles out. This must be not healthy to go as this hard as she was right now. Maybe she could ask to just do firearms for a bit, and work on that for a minute.

All the Security Service were good shots, but recently she has become acquainted with one of the members named Vladimir. He knew all kinds of shady information and was the one of the source intel for Umbrella. She made it in her best interest to get to know him. Despite his annoyance with her.

He was also one of the best snipers in the Service. It was possible she could ask him to help her out. He was the last person she sparred with, and he had rewarded her with the bruise with to her shin. But he also gave her praise. Her personality and her position made her seek praise in all fronts of her life, and combat was now one of them.

She muttered to herself as she tried to easily stretch out the tensed muscles. "I didn't go to school for this crap," she muttered out, and she heard a laugh. She jumped slightly to see that Frederick had joined. Her.

"Continue stretching," he told her. "I'll make breakfast. You need protein to rebuild muscles and a lot of vitamins and minerals." He explained. "Especially with as much and hard as we have been training you."

"Mhm," she agreed as she continued to try and loosen up the muscle. When she felt a little better but still sore. She laid her head on the table with a sigh. Being immobile was the only she didn't feel the pain screaming through her body.

"A couple members of Security Service is going to come over, and we're going to talk about altering your training," Frederick told her as he placed the plate in front of her. One piece of toast, eggs, and some vegetable. Actually, protein and vegetables were most the plate.

"What's the gist of it?" She asked as she began to eat.

"I'm going to suggest a couple of things," he began, and Astrid nodded in reply. "Mainly that we focus more on your firearm training and a little less on your hand to hand combat. You've already pretty good at evading offensive maneuvers. We can work with that a bit more, but for now, I think we should relax on it." He said.

She sighed gratefully as she almost went slack with relief. He gently rubbed her shoulder in reassurance. After breakfast, Astrid went upstairs to get ready for whenever they would come over. She had no clue who was coming over, but obviously, it was someone that he trusted enough.

She took a hot shower, and instead of drying her hair she pulled it up into a loose but neat bun. She found one of his shirts and one of her leggings. The Security Service didn't really care much for her appearance, and she was home.

After she was done, she felt a lot less sore than in the beginning in the morning. She sat down on the sofa while Frederick was now getting ready for when his fellow U.S.S members got here. She read a book until Frederick came back downstairs after showering as well. He sat close to her and to where she had her legs over his lap.

He had the television on, and she continued reading her book.

It was a couple of hours later when her doorbell first rang. It was a couple of women, and they were the people she had trained with or was teaching her at least. She knew that they all had cold names but they all just gave her their first names. Karena and Michaela came through the doorframe after she opened the door for them.

"Where is Spectre?" Frederick asked them.

"He should be here soon," Michaela said. "You did say to be here around this time." She mentioned. Frederick nodded, and they made themselves comfortable as Astrid went upstairs to put her book away. She figured that they would start talking about what they can do with her training.

When she walked into her room to place the book on her side of the bed. The door was closed behind her, and before she had to the chance to look behind her had pressed her to her mouth to cover her scream. The training she has done before in the classroom, and the advance training she did with them took over.

She buried her elbow into the person's stomach, and when he bent over she grabbed him by the back of his neck and flipped him over her. Her assailant grunted as his back made contact with the ground. Her hand his arm twisted in her grip, and her foot on his chest. She didn't remember when and how she grabbed ahold of him.

"Vladimir," Karena inquired as others must have heard the commotions upstairs and went to check on her. "Astrid let him up." She listened to her as she let him go, and stepped away from him. He got up and grinned down at her.

"What were you doing?" She asked him.

"Seeing what you knew," he replied as he walked by her, and followed the rest of them downstairs.

"You guys probably know more about what's going on than I do," she muttered as she followed them.

After a moment, they were all settled downstairs with Karena and Michaela sitting on the other sofa that she recently bought to the side of them. The sofas were placed in a L format in the living room. Frederick sitting next to her, and Vladimir leaning against the wall.

"Now what do you need from us?" Vladimir asked starting the conversation forward.

"We need to alter how we're training Astrid," Frederick began. "With how we're going we're going to run her down before she reaches her potential, and plus Management is keeping an eye on her. She is one of the faces of Umbrella." He added.

"She is advancing exactly along par with the other trainees," Karena argued. "If we lose sight she'll fall behind the others."

"You've gotten soft, Mr. Death," Vladimir scolded.

"She's my girlfriend, not a trainee," Frederick reminded them. "She doesn't need to be on par with anyone. She's doing this because she wants to be prepared because she knows what we're working with."

That silenced the others, and it almost made Astrid cry. But she stayed quiet as well. They were past soldiers and had more discipline than she did.

"We forgot, she was doing rather impressively," Karena added. "What do you suggest?"

"She is the best out of evading offensive maneuver, so we can work on that to where she can take out her assailants as well." He began. "She has also shown a good hand for firearms. We can start training her with the assault firearms." He looked over at her and patted her thighs. "Your cardio was already above average so keep working on that."

"You want to train her like a Surveillance expert," Vladimir noted.

"Exactly," he nodded. "That's why you're here." Vladimir nodded in reply, and it seems like he approved. So, it seemed like she didn't have to talk to him about teaching her how to shoot.

Also, it didn't seem like she would be in so much pain anymore, which was an extra bonus. "Why am I here?" Michaela asked.

"I want you to check her out," Frederick replied. "She's been in a lot of pain. I think it's because she didn't have the prior experience like we do."

"Come here," Michaela ordered her. She only hesitated a moment before going to her. She remembers mainly what Hector had told her about Michaela's past. "Actually, let's go into the kitchen." She said after a pause. She followed her into her own kitchen.

"Vlad," Karena said, "Come here."

"What you were going to sneak a peek," Astrid complained as she pulled her shirt off, and Vladimir chuckled.

"Don't take it personally," Michaela said as she checked Astrid out with the bruises. "He has checked out everyone if he has the chance." She pressed on her bruises and squeezed on her muscles. "You're going to have to get to a therapist about the tension."

"You don't say," Astrid retorted, and she only chuckled lightly.

"Go ahead and get dressed," she replied, and she pulled on her shirt and leggings. She went ahead to tell them whatever she didn't want to tell me. When she walked back into the living room they were all leaving.

"By the way," Vladimir began as he pulled out a pair of her panties. Astrid froze for a moment. He only grinned. "Nice pair." He teased. Her face burned, and she covered her face. She heard Frederick push him out of the house.

"You're really too easy," Frederick said as Astrid grabbed her underwear from him.

"What did Michaela say," She asked.

"That it was a good decision to pull back on the training," He said. "And to wait until the bruises to go away before you go, but that doesn't mean I can't do it for you."

"How bad was it?" She asked, and she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Nothing permanent," he tried to assure her. "I swear." She looked at him, and he was a far worse liar that herself. This was definite in showing she was a bad liar. "It's not all that bad," he amended as he pulled her to him. She buried her face into his chest as he rubbed her back.

"Okay but was I really on par with the other trainees?" She asked curiously. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. She could see the pride in his eyes, and she knew that they were telling the truth.

"Yes, you were," he said. He brushed a hand through her hair. "But you don't have prior experience, and you don't need to be on their level." He told her as he leaned down to scoop her up into his arms.

He carried her upstairs for the rest of the night.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm going to try and update the rest of my fanfics. I'm sorry I have been so MIA for the past couple of months. I had school (college how fun), and personal issues come up, and it just really, really got in the way of writing my fanfictions. I really do apologize, and thank that people who have stuck around, and added my stories since my absence!

Also! I am working on a couple of novels, and everything! So that's another factor. I'm trying to save money for the editing, and the artwork. I'm pretty excited for it. Anyways, please read and review. I would love to hear what you think of the fanfic: D


End file.
